Candid
by KellaOrion
Summary: Visions again? But...they aren't from Voldemort. Who in the? Oh..okay that's just nasty. Why on earth was I just shown that? Aggh. Stupid bloody Gryffindor savior instinct. Looks like I have some saving to do. This will eventually be slash ,some OOC.DMHP
1. Summer Job

**Beep**

Harry sighed, and reached for another price tag on a shirt.

**Beep**

14..16..18..20..

**Beep**

_Being an auditor isn't so bad,_ Harry thought to himself. _Tedious yes, but nothing overly taxing. And as long as it gets me out of that god-forsaken house, I'm fine with it._

As he finished the last few pieces of clothing on the rack, he stood up and stretched. He idly marked the count from his "SIDEACOMP" and went to the break room to sign out. Chatting quietly with the manager for a few minutes, Harry got his jumper and left the store.

It was about a fifteen minute walk from the store they met at to Privet Drive. _God forbid they actually let me borrow the car. No, it's quite alright, the Savior of the wizarding world can fucking fight to the death numerous times with an overgrown snake, but heavens forbid he tries to borrow the car._

Harry snorted and looked wearily at the house he has known as "home" for sixteen years. He trudged up the front steps to hear Vernon bitching about something or another. He became decidedly more feeble after the heart attack, and although his size and fists could no longer hurt Harry, Vernon's tongue became quite acidic with time.

_It's like having my very own fat and ugly Malfoy. Joy._

A smirk of amusement lit Harry's face as he opened the door when he attempted to picture Vernon trying to fit in with the Malfoys.

Dudley looked up from the magazine he was reading, giving Harry a lopsided smile as he pumped his arm in a steady and sure manner, using his newly bought 15 pound weights.

"You finally got up to the fifteens? Sweet deal." Harry gave him a teasing smile and continued, "Duddleykins is gonna be a beefy-cake to Sara." Dudley rolled his eyes and tried to look cross. "Jesus Harry, the second you come in you start in on me. It was a date for chrissakes. Not a marriage proposal."

"Ah but my dashing and studly Dudley, no girl can now resist your charms." Harry clasped his hands together by his cheek and batted his eyelashes in a truly amusing manner. The rumble of laughter must have alerted the old bulldog, and merely looked up from his position in the living room to scream.

"Uh oh, here comes the fun police." Was a mutter from the now subdued Dudely. "DUDLEY! FOR FUCKS SAKE, WE DIDN'T PAY ALL THAT MONEY FOR YOUR OPERATION FOR YOU TO BE SITTING AROUND ON YOUR ASS! GET OFF IT AND GO FOR A RUN!" Dudley rolled his eyes and got up to leave. He gave an amused stare to Harry and mouthed, "Give 'em hell."

When Harry let Dudley pass, he realized how far Dudley had come in his "makeover" as Petunia would have put it. When he arrived for the summer last year, sad and pensive over the loss of Sirius, he was greeted by a significantly bandaged, yet thinner Dudley. Apparently, since his departure for Hogwarts the previous year, it was decided that Dudley would undergo gastric bypass, because at that tender age he was already having heart problems. So, the date was set, and it basically changed Dudley's life. He was still a little chubby, but perfectly normal-looking. He had more confidence, he was nicer (of all things holy, I know), and he was a decent work-out partner for Harry. They actually had become quite tolerant of each other, through a long and sometimes painful process and came to terms despite the preferential treatment of one child over the other.

Harry pushed these thoughts aside as he stepped into the living room to do battle. _It's not so bad now,_ Harry mused, _because now I can easily avoid being beaten. The fat bastard doesn't leave his chair. _Vernon concentrated on the telly, completely ignoring the fact that there was another human being in the room. Harry was content to stand there until the cows came home, which probably wasn't long since –

"What do you want, you disgusting little freak?" Harry merely raised his eyebrow for a moment, and handed over the seventeen pounds. "Here's my room and board for the week." Vernon snatched the money greedily and looked at Harry harshly. "I should be charging you more than that you ungrateful little guttersnipe! You had better thank me when the time comes to kick your sorry arse to the curb!" _And what a happy day that will be!_

Harry nodded in agreement and turned around to head up the stairs. The bedroom was the same, small room he had come to love, but he had considerably decorated more and "moved" in a bit. All of his school things were out and about, cauldron bubbling merrily over a Vixen's Hot Heat portable burner ("A portable burner that scorches when others just simmer"). Posters of Snow Patrol, Sublime, Zepplin, and a few others adorned the walls, occasionally moving their hips and jamming out on their noiseless guitars. Hedwig was preening contentedly on her new perch, stopping temporarily to greet Harry with a soft hoot.

Harry dropped exhausted to his bed, but had the distinct cheerful feeling that he would not have to put up with this shit next summer. In addition to saving up his own muggle money, he quite happily exchanged some of it for Galleons and the like. _Methinks someone is becoming almost as shrewd as Snape. _"Shut up." He thought about the numerous books he would need, less now that he was heading into his seventh year, plus there was the "ever looming" threat of the war breaking out completely, so the normal Hogwarts letters specified there would be more hands on defense training than per usual.

_All I know is that I'd better not be bloody put in charge of this mess. The DA will continue, no doubt, but besides that, I don't know if I'm truly in the mood to take any more incompetent DADA teachers. _Harry harrumphed and wondered for the billionth time why they couldn't reinstate Mooney.

He groaned rolled over, and decided to recheck that six foot essay the Greasy wonder assigned.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- 8 --

_Ouch! What the hell was that? _Harry turned around and glared at the person who had just pinched his ass. Only to come face to face with Voldemort's lecherous leer. _Holllleeeyyy Shiitttte! _Harry scrambled for his wand only to be caught-off guard when his body didn't respond to his brain screaming "GET ME THE EFF OUT OF HERE!"

He could feel the revulsion coming in waves, as Voldielocks decided he liked to stroke Harry's back. _Okay…He's really fucked in the head. I think this obsession with me has gone a little TOO far. _He felt himself smile and reply to snakewonder, "Is there anything you wish master?" Harry leaned forward and kissed the bejeweled hand of Voldemort. _Well I don't feel any different. Maybe this is some kind of new spell he concocted. It's damn good whatever it is. Waiiitt a second…_

Harry thought about all those times he was under Imperious and there was not a small voice in the back of his head telling him what or what not to do. It seemed as if he did these things completely willingly, and wholeheartedly, since other than the revulsion of what he was doing was coming at him in waves he had NO idea what he was doing wasn't of his own accord. Plus, he could not actually feel what was happening to him.

Voldemort continued to caress Harry's back, slowly and gradually touching his shoulders, his arms, his legs, and although it was a very odd notion, his arch enemy touching him, he could see his body relaxing at the apparently soothing touch. Harry started (internally?) hyperventilating, because apparently his mind and his body were on different pages. Voldemort then leaned down, coming closer to Harry's face, the awareness and sickness of what was about to happen burst through his mental confusion, and he could only look on in absolute horror as he was kissed by the Dark Lord. There then was a crushing inner pain radiated to him, like someone was dying on the inside. Harry then put two and two together.

_Merlin, this is someone else. I'm having a vision. Who would want to do this? Voldemort is a SICK bastard. I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill him again for this poor sod. I wonder if he's a Deatheater or an innocent civilian. _

Even though it was common knowledge some of the Deatheaters wanted out, in no way shape or form will they ever abandon Voldielocks because well, they would die. Simple as that. Harry knew and understood this from his point of view, because everyone had a part to play in this almost-war. No matter what side you're on, you have to pick and play wisely with what you've dealt yourself.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and all of a sudden all emotions that he was feeling from this person shuttered closed. Harry could certainly understand that phenomenon, since it had happened to him several times in the past. It's a way for the psyche to deal with the enormous onslaught of emotion, simply by cutting them completely off. Harry became distressed for this person, even though he could be a deatheater, because it was all so very wrong, it should not have to be like this. _He's going to die, that fucker. I swear to Merlin._

Voldemort finally stopped and crooned, "My pet, thank you. That will suffice. You are an amazingly powerful wizard, and I would like to keep you under my personal wing a bit longer." Voldemort trailed his hand down the stomach of his victim. "Perhaps an incentive is due?" Voldemort smiled serenely as a madman could while placing the rather large trinket in a pair of small porcelain hands. "Your family will be safe a while longer. I trust you will return to me my pet in three days time. Use the diamond in the trinket as a portkey. Ah yes, be sure to send my regards to your mother. I miss those splendid banquets and company at her house. Indeed it would be almost pertinent for me to dine with them soon."

Things got hazy gray, and he was jolted awake by the crash of his heavy Potions book to the floor. He sat up in bed for a minute as his eyes widened….

"_**Who**_, in the bloody hell's mind did I just enter?"

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- 8 –

Disclaimer: I do not own these loverlies, and if I did I'd be a millionaire. A/n tis the first chapter of my first fanfic! Read and review please!


	2. Bloodshed Red

Harry groaned and rolled over. _Man that was a WEIRD dream last night. _Only when he looked at his neck, he realized there was a hickey, from where Voldemort kissed him last night.

_Oh fuck no. Oh hellllls no. Scaly-wonder is SO NOT going to EVER touch me. EVAR._

Harry shuddered in disgust. Why is Voldemort doing this? Just to fuck with him? Or is this a legitimate way to make him pay for all those times he's kicked arse? _Damn fitting too. I wonder how Voldie found out I was gay? You know he knows everything. I doubt that. Otherwise he'd probably entice me with a secluded island somewhere away from it all. Yeah…and bury you up to your neck and wait for the tide to come. Shut up._

Once again, the Golden Boy noticed that it wasn't actually him on the outside, regardless if he was feeling the same confused and repulsed emotions as the person he currently was in. Pale hands grasped the trinket tightly, almost wishing to dissolve it through sheer will.

A wave of anger so strong hit Harry is dazed him for a few moments and he noticed that the person's hand was starting to bleed.

"Fitting really when you think of it. Anger's color is bloodshed red."

_Whose voice is that? I know that voice! I know it! I just can't place it. I've heard it so many times! He must be at Hogwarts!_

Just as the mirror was coming into view, the vision phased out, and Harry was once again left on the floor on Privet Drive, trying to figure out what the bloody hell had happened.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. 8--

_He's completely delectable. He's subservient, gorgeous and mine for the complete raping. What's not to love?_

A laugh full of mirth escaped the Dark Lord, as he absently petted his beloved snake, Nagini. She seemed to be quite pleased with him at the moment, having one or two traitors as a reward for finding them out. She does love it when they scream. Tom smiled fondly at the snake in obvious bliss as he scratched her secret spot behind her eye.

Nagini, my love, do you think my new pet will last longer than the others?

Distracted, Nagini replied slowly Yessssss, master. He shall withstand the pregnancy and the difficult labor ahead. He shall be hearty, and bear you many sons. He is too proud to let his family suffer. You have him pinned against the wall.

A very proud smirk escaped from him. "Hmm, I do, don't I?" He pondered at his pet's predicament for a few seconds. "No matter. He will learn to love his position at my side, whether I must torture him into submission or not. But he is my pet," Tom sighed rather dramatically at this, "And I will try to persuade him gently first."

Just then Lucius Malfoy quietly knocked the door and stepped into the room. A lazy smile and a gentle greeting let the pale aristocrat know that he and Voldemort were indeed alone.

"Luc, how lovely to see you. I assume things are in place for tonight? Can't have Harry getting any sleep over this raid you know. It needs to be rather potent, don't you think? Lots of torture and death and the like. Oh do I love to torture that boy. It's better than quidditch, I think."

Lucius smiled and with his usual lazy drawl replied, "Oh I'm sure you could find something even more entertaining to do with him than emotionally sabotage him."

Tom quirked a brow. "Rape him while emotionally sabotaging him? Oh Luc, you know me so well!" Both men burst into sinister laughter at that comment and Lucius subtly changed the topic from one boy to another.

"Your new concubine, has he been fearing well?"

"Yes, yes, he has taken to his new suite quite marvelously. He has been very accommodating, as well given the circumstances."

"Hah!" Lucius sneered. "He should be honored that he was chosen for this very task. He should above all recognize how very lucky he is to keep his esteemed position. And he better not fuck it up because there WILL be repercussions, and most of them he would not like."

Tom glanced at Lucius slyly out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes, quite right. I would do well to have him remember all that is at stake for him to comply with my wishes." Tom gently leaned up and caressed the blonde man's face.

"Or it seems…as if one could be jealous of my new pet?" Lucius' eyes popped open and almost gagged. "Don't be gross Tom. That would be like incest."

Tom threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You always have a way with words, don't you Luc?"

"Not when it comes to you and I becoming intimate, I don't."

Red eyes were rolled from across the room. "And I'm thinking that it's Merlin's blessing you don't."

"Tom, as much as I love bantering about us having sexual encounters, there is a pressing issue about the next raid I would like to address to you." Small chuckles escaped the two men as the candles burned lower in the dark room gently illuminating them as they had an intense conversation about the next muggle attack.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 --

Disclaimer: I do not own these loverlies, and if I did I'd be a millionaire.

(A/n)So it's coming along nicely, don't you think? I know I'm popping chapters out tonight faster than Catholics can have babies (and I am joking because I AM a catholic). Agriato:D

Disclaimer: I do not own these loverlies, and if I did I'd be a millionaire.

(A/n)I know, I know I'm a short chapter nazi. I HATE THEM. But it seemed almost vital to the plot to have a short chapter, so that I can hopefully write them gradually getting loner. I promise! XD. Agriato:D


	3. An Artist Of Pain

Harry shivered unconsciously as he overheard the conversation with the elder Malfoy. _Yuck much? Nasty old pervert._

But as he listened his ears perked up at the mention of a new concubine. _I wonder who he is. It's obviously a he, and I most likely know him. Dammit! Who is it? I wish I could remember that voice!_

Harry woke up and growled in frustration. If only he could place that voice! _Maybe it was altered so that I could remember or place it. It would make sense if the person is willingly passing me on the visions. Hmmm…Maybe I should ask Hermoine about any spells…_

He was tossed out of his musing when the whale thumped (more like flopped in Harry's opinion) up the stairs to the master bedroom. Since Vernon couldn't fit through the door anymore they had it widened to fit a small elephant across. Seeing as how that probably wouldn't take much more, Harry wondered where Vernon would sleep, although he more likely than not would kick Petunia out of the bedroom.

_She deserves so much better. Sure, she's kinda OCD about cleaning, but she's not so bad, especially if you get her hair down and challenge her to a game of rummy._

Harry smiled at the memory of one of the few times he'd ever seen Petunia without her mask.

(Flashback)

Vernon had gone off to a conference for a week, and both the boys were supposed to be gone for the day. The pick up game of soccer had ended early and Harry made it back to the house in about four seconds because he forgot that he had left the cauldron bubbling.

More worried what havoc he could have possibly wreaked on the house, he stopped dead when he saw his aunt crying her eyes out with a bottle of wine and a tub of ice-cream. He sprinted up the stairs, turned off his heater and practically jumped down the staircase.

The resulting crash was loud enough to shake the house, never mind alert his aunt that he was around. Harry immediately went to her and held her whilst she cried, trying to console the only sister his mother had. After she had tried her tears, and her sobs were nothing more than shallow hiccups, she spoke so softly Harry could not make out what she had said.

"I'm sorry Aunty Petunia?"

"Never. Again."

"Forgive me for asking, but never again what?"

"Never again will I let that horrible man make me feel worthless. Never again will I let him hurt my babies. Never again."

Harry became very concerned for his aunt, and after several mintues of probing he found out that his uncle had been sexually assaulting his aunt and beating her senseless while he was drunk.

After her resolution was made, and a few more glasses of wine were in her, Harry and Dudley made dinner and afterwards they spent the night laughing away while Petunia managed to pound both teens into the dirt playing rummy.

(End Flashback)

Speaking of the woman, Harry spotted her cutting out coupons for the next day. He grinned at her and she tried to hide her smile as he poked through the fliers and demanded just about every kind of junk food imaginable.

Finally she got so exasperated as the piles of her neatly organized fliers got so messed up she laughed and sternly reprimanded him, "Harry James Potter, if you don't stop I'll tell your uncle."

He looked over his shoulder and cheekily replied, "You wouldn't dare. And I want Lunchables!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Harry, for Merlin's sake you're sixteen years old! When are you going to grow out of those things? They are SO unhealthy for you!"

Harry mock-pouted and did his best big lip impression. "But they are so good! And it's better than Ramen"

Petunia put her head in her hands and mumbled through them, "There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope! I gave up a long loongggg time ago with that one. Spoiled brat always gets his way." Dudley reached up and playfully cuffed his cousin's head. Harry laughed and taunted back, "Oh yeah Dudleykins? Do you want your mommy to know I saw you making out on the front steps?" Before hilarity could ensue the kitchen door banged open with enough force for the door to leap off its hinges. As it came crashing to the floor, a hulking figure was outlined in the debris dust that could only mean one thing.

Vernon was home. Early.

Things seemed eerily quiet, no sound was made except for Vernon's raspy breathing.

"What…are you doing in here with my wife and son boy?" A deceptively calm voice shattered the thick silence.

Harry in that moment forgot how to speak, so after a few moments and a swallow he said quietly, "I was washing the dishes."

"Was I served dinner yet? I thought I told you that I would be taking dinner in my room from now on. And I thought I told you that I was to be served first. I am the head of this household, I make all the money, therefore I should get served before the lazy bitch and the no good fatty do." 

Dudley's vein in his neck popped, and checked himself as he found he wanted to tear his father's face off. Harry checked in the corner of his eye to make sure Petunia who had made herself as small as possible, and Dudley who seemed pretty pissed stayed put for the time being.

Vernon said again, quietly, "Freak, why haven't you served me yet?"

Harry took his time to carefully choose his words. "I am not done preparing your portion yet. I used the slightly old vegetables and the old chicken leftovers for their meals, and I was just letting your steak marinade a bit longer, just the way you like it." Harry gestured to a large glass bowl with a two inch steak soaking in a thin meaty broth with rich spices.

"Freak, did I not say that I AM TO BE FUCKING SERVED FIRST IN THIS FAMILY?" As his yelling got exponentially louder, he moved with a quick grace that even Harry did not think was possible in a human being of that size.

He knew he had misjudged the man when he was looking at the wall and his jaw could not open. As the minutes passed, he realized that Vernon was an artist of sorts. An artist of pain. He could inflict tremendous amounts of pain, not only from his fists but with his words. He painted a picture, a red picture, he painted the walls, Harry, the table, and most of all the floor.

Just as he was about to black out he laughed and muttered to himself, _heh. Anger really is bloodshed red. He was right. Kudos to him. _

A very wary teen awoke thousands of miles away, hearing an echo of the message relayed back to him. He sighed softly, as Voldemort awoke and red eyes fell upon the slumber tossed body of his new pet, an angel amidst the black silk sheets.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 --

Lucius Malfoy is a private man. There are few that can see through his façade, and when they do it means a whole hell of a lot of trouble for them.

Usually, if they become so adept at reading him, they either end up dead, or worse, blackmailed to a point no matter how they try and manipulate the aristocratic snob they get screwed over twice as much.

Being a Malfoy, this hidden talent becomes quite handy trying to readily charm your way into the top circles of the ministry (and everyone knows Malfoy really runs the show anywho) and into the Dear Dark Lord's heart.

But this, this was slowly killing Lucius. To keep this from everyone. To have to endure this.

He strode the Malfoy Manor locking himself with the most complicated locking spells possible into the only room he felt safe in, oddly enough, a dusty old chapel. Staggering, he dropped to the floor on his knees, ignoring the protesting pain of his age, and howled in sorrow for the first time in his life.

"I cannot do this any longer. You look more dead each day. Please hold on, hold on for me. Please do it so that we may be able to conquer this evil."

His cry fell on obviously deaf ears. He curled into himself and sobbed almost hysterically. "Please…Please be strong." He whispered in between shuddering gasps.

Dumbledore solemnly stepped out of the shadows, only showing himself when the elder Malfoy had collected himself. "You know this will win the war. We need this Lucius. We have to have this happen. There are no other options. The wizarding world hangs in the balance…and only two people can change that."

Lucius glared at the old wizard. In an anguished rage he yelled, "You old miserable fool! You know what this will do to him. YOU KNOW! You couldn't just leave well enough alone. You know Potter would be fine alone against Voldemort, but NO! You put ANOTHER innocent person in danger! And you know he would do it because he loves the wizarding world! You put another BOY to slaughter!"

"Correct me if I am wrong Lucius, but the man that agreed to help our cause is no boy." Dumbledore looked at him harshly. "He knew exactly what it would entail and he is brave and strong enough to rise to that challenge. He is a powerful and intelligent man, and he is showing wisdom beyond his years by helping us. No other could do what he is doing at this very moment!" Dumbledore himself was yelling back, so vehemently that you could see the twinkle in his eyes take a more sinister, sharp light.

"You call a seventeen year old a man? One who has never had to slaughter innocent people, never had to fight for anything, innocent himself beyond comprehension? His naïveté will kill him yet! He believes that he will not get hurt! He trusts you! You better damn well be aware of that Dumbledore, because, if so help me God, he is hurt, your head will be on a platter long before Voldemort's."

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "It seems as if you have underestimated him Lucius. He is stronger than you, and quite possibly a level match for Harry Potter. You know that his magical background precedes him with his looks and his empathic abilities. Don't you interfere when he is more than capable of handling it himself, and protecting the others, might I add? I thought long and hard before introducing this plan to The Order, and you damn well know that I would not willingly put anyone in danger."

Dumbledore blinked, and had a wand in this throat. Pale eyes burned with an icy fire the old wizard had seen maybe twice in his four hundred some –odd years. He knew, without a doubt, his goose was cooked if that young man came to harm.

o

A scream awoke Harry. Panting, he sat up sharply and noticed that he was all but drowning in black sheets. _Okay, definitely not in Kansas anymore._

Watching avidly as this mysterious man gently got out of the bed, he realized that this person must be with Voldemort. Lavish dark wood, obsidian, rubies, and Persian carpets wall to wall. _He's pretty loaded, when you think about it, no? Jesus, he must be richer than the Malfoy's and I combined! _The man made his way around the bed to an ornate table full of breakfast foods. Eating orange slices, a house elf appeared causing the man to instantly flick open a thin paper fan.

Kreacher averted his eyes and asked the man if he required anything. As the melodic voice replied, it looked past Kreacher to a mirror. Then quickly down as this man swore harshly. But it was too late, Harry had seen him.

Harry opened his eyes wide, dazed in his bed on Privet Drive. _Merlin, I think I just peed a little._ Tried as he might, he could not believe his eyes when saw the reflection of a one Draco Malfoy looking right at him.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. 8--

Disclaimer: I do not own these loverlies, and if I did I'd be a millionaire.

(A/n): Now, I know that I just picked this story up from out of no where, and I realize the concern and the dismay of some of you avid fanfiction readers. This is heading towards a slash, YES. Are the characters out of character? Indeed, some of them are according to the Harry Potter Series. But to YOU that is how they are. This is how I feel they would act put into a certain situation. So if you're just going to be critical…fuck off. I accept constructive criticism and I heartily appreciate it. Agriato:D


	4. Ego Subeo Vos

Draco groaned and rolled over. "Master" Draco paused to sneer, was not available. It reminded him of when he was six and wanted Luicius' attention when he was in an important meeting. The whole "run along now and play nice" thing never stopped him then and won't stop him now.

_Dammit, how in the hell am I going to get into those meetings? Do I up the ante? Or do I play it safe and try to convince him otherwise. _

Mulling over this prospects in his brain, he itched his leg and distractedly looked up from his lunch. The mirror, responding with a jovial compliment, pictured a one Draco Malfoy in all of his glory.

Because Voldemort insisted that his "angel" be dressed in black twenty four hours a day, Draco was sporting an expensive black silk dressing robe with fine dragon stitching on the sleeves. The dragons moved lazily about the fine fabric, only briefly sprouting thread flames when the fabric was jostled unnecessarily. The iceberg eyes held a piercing intensity that only few could stand up to, but it was this closed shuttered expression that bothered Draco the most. This mask of indifference, this cold calm manner, reminded him too much of school and the thought that he would have to wear it twenty four hours a day bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

_I mean, what's the point of this? I signed myself up for this but merlin, what have I gotten myself into? I don't even know if the Scaly Wonder is even into boys. He just might be into torture. How am I supposed to grin and bear that? Not even I am that sadistic. But then again…we are talking about Voldemort, now aren't we?_

_I wonder who the Link is. I know I've already failed in the "Keeping Your Identity Secret" department, but I really wonder who it is. HmmMmMmm.._

Draco continued to putter about thinking about his plans and an idea strikes him. He forcefully pushes back against the small string of magic he feels attached to his tattoo. He loved the green dragon, with the silver eyes.

(flashback)

"Mr. Malfoy, you do understand and realize that this will be quite a perilous journey, do you not?" Dumbledore looked at him with a yielding but strong severity in his eyes.

Draco chewed his lip nervously for a moment and looked around the familiar Hogwarts room. The portraits, the chairs, even the quiet but dignified phoenix. This is Hogwarts authority at its core. He imagined how many people have passed through these doors, sat in these chairs and talked about their problems. He was getting rather lost in his emotions and thoughts, but the matter at hand brought him back with a screeching halt. He stopped avoiding the question, straightening his back and clearing his face of all worries. A trace of annoyance slipped into his determined stance.

"Of course I know what it entails Dumbledore. I am a grown man, of legal age. I know what is required of me, and I am offended that you do not think I can handle the job. What's more, I can't stand the fact that even though I have decided to change sides, with your full grace, that you nor anyone else is giving me the respect I deserve. It is not easy to put myself in this predicament and I'd appreciate it if I can be able to rely on your … protections while I am doing my work."

Surprise flashed briefly into the old wizard's eyes but he admired the gumption of this young blond aristocrat.

"Now Draco, I understand your feelings and I cannot thank your enough for your help in this matter. You will need to keep the upmost secrecy between you and your Link. That is to say, no exchanging names, no showing your identity, and no prying into the other's mind. Through dreaming, it will happen at first, but when the other becomes used to the link, they will consciously be able to refer and deflect information, thoughts, images and ideas. You will need to keep a steady level of Occlumency to allow for the less, let's say pleasant parts of your pshyce. The link is not traceable, only to your chosen Link. As I mentioned before, the wording itself is simple, but it is rather complex. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The two met eyes for a while, and Dumbledore, finding what he was searching for, nodded slowly. "Let us go to the Room of Requirement."

The walk through the school was silent, and tense. The atmosphere was addictive and Draco's adrenaline went into overdrive. He was excited, worried, scaried, nervous, and a thousand other things that he didn't normally allow himself to feel. It was like he was on the edge of a cliff, and he was about to close his eyes and step off the edge. He was making history.

_But do you really want the glory? The fame? Is it really worth it? Aren't you afraid to get burned? You could __**die **__for this thing you believe in so much. _

Draco walked on determinedly. It was worth it. It was worth it to die for his family. Even the father that had so brutally betrayed him today when he acquiesced the permission to make Draco Voldemort's sex slave.

They haven't given him much choice, really. The sent him into the room, told him what's what, and sent him out again as they celebrated with champagne. It was only after, when Voldemort met him in Draco's suite, did Draco realize he was pinned by the threat of death. Not for him, but for his family. The only thing he cared about more in the world.

Draco, in the present, shook his head for about the billionth time today as he stopped at the room. Dumbledore opened the handle slowly, and Draco stepped in. It was a simple room, with a fireplace, dark obsidian wood, and a huge circular clearing, obviously for spellwork. It was comforting in a way, when he saw the simple but large pieces of chalk designed for invoking safety and accuracy. The wall sconces with dark red glass spread a ominous splash of soft red light. The only brightness, besides the fire and the walls, came from a single bright lantern directly dead center over the ring. Everything shone softly, the dark wood creating gleaming surfaces and small pockets of darkness in the corners of the room. Other than that, there was a small table with chocolate, some restorative potions, and a few sandwhiches and drinks.

Draco immeadiately headed for the sandwhiches, realizing he was famished. He, after two days, decided to go light. He was still slightly amazed by that fact and was almost proud of himself for being able to be so flexible and less fixed into his Malfoy veneer.

He was surprised as he ate almost three sandwiches and he admitted to himself he was eating because he was so damned nervous. He was taking a big risk…_Maybe I should be obliviated, so if the Voldemort tries anything then I'll be safe. I'll be safe._

Slightly panicky the once voracious hunger seemed to disappear in an instant. Realizing that nothing could be done to completely protect him, Draco sighed, ready to accept his fate.

He looked up from his half-eaten sandwich and watched Dumbledore diligently outlining the pentagram and spacing out his runes perfectly. Draco pulled a crisply folded parchment out of his trouser pockets.

He thought long and hard about his decision, and perusing an Old English text, he came upon a blocked drawing of a dragon from a fairy tale that he enjoyed the look of. He copied it quickly, and found that this was the design he would use. According to plan, he'd have no idea the color, only that his and his Link's favorite colors will be displayed.

_It better not be bloody pink. I swear to Merlin if I have a pink tattoo I will kill someone._

Dumbledore's silence was abruptly halted and spooked Draco into the present. "Now Draco, you will stand here and utter the words on this parchment. I need you to clearly and correctly pronounce all of the words, in a steady strong voice. You need to believe all of the words, and truly feel them to the core of your being. There are dire consequences for not yielding while casting the spell. Think of that, as we prepare. It is not too late to go back and reconsider options." At that, Dumbledore looked at him sternly but smiled when he saw the boy scoff and snatch the paper out of his hands. "I guess that is a no?"

"Draco, my boy, you will need to stand at dead center, facing the direction of the wind, which is about due east. Please cast a cleansing spell and remove everything but your trousers. You need the air to be able to circulate."

As Draco studied the sheet and divested his clothing distractedly, he gnawed his lip in anxious worry. _Oh bloody hell I will not submit to these bag of bricks! _Draco exhaling sharply he collected himself to the point of making rational thought. _It's just nerves, I'm bloody tense that's all. _He proceeded to close his eyes and thoroughly wish this was all some sick nightmare and he wasn't about to risk his life and be at the mercy of someone he didn't even know. Alas, when he opened his eyes after several moments of deep breathing and calming assurances…he was still there.

Dumbledore finished and briskly made several strength barriers around the circle and along with a few other random protection spells. He looked towards Draco, and nodded that he was ready to begin. Facing east, Draco solemnly placed the sheet of paper directly in front of him, weighting it down with four heavy quartz crystals.

He took a deep breath, and started the spell.

"EGO tribuo myself ut is link , is vinculum plene. Is est pro mei quod meus link's tutela ut EGO precor vestrum , susicivus nos huic verto of vox. EGO puto plene quod funditus , ut vos Hogwarts mos servo nos ex vulnero. EGO SUBEO VOS!"

As he started to say the words, the wind started picking up around him, gently at first and then started whipping around him like a tornado. The lines that were drawn so perfectly in pristine white had turned to blood red and were pulsating like they were alive. The dark wooded floor seemed to become entirely black, almost like there was a vortex or a black hole, with the bloodied light from the walls no longer making it shine.

Dumbledore stood on two precarious line in the drawing, and it seemed as if the red was starting to creep into him, fill him almost. His downly white hair took on a more sinister gleam as the red lighting seemed to soak it, penetrate it, just as the magic at his face was beginning to. He lifted his hands and even though his eyes were mere slits, the determination and the terrifying power of the man was highly apparent.

"Draconis Malfoy , EGO expello ullus vereor quod restituo is per spes , terminatio quod diligentia. In vox ut est inpressed super mihi , EGO oro ut domus Hogwarts mos redimio is animus quod suus link una.

Permissum lemma largior fides quod fides una , quod EGO scisco placeo ostendo sum is nomen ut mihi , pro tutela utriusque animus. Permissum lemma largior fides quod fides una , quod EGO scisco placeo ostendo sum is nomen ut mihi , pro tutela utriusque animus. SUSPICIO!"

After that, the wind was blinding and Draco had to shut his eyes to prevent from the amazingly strong winds. There suddenly was a warmth at his hip, growing steadily hotter as it approached the point of him having to cry out in pain, there was an instant cooling sensation, almost a comforting hand.

He dropped to the ground, exhausted as the wind died down and he felt a distinct string tugging at his hip. He peered exhausted, panting down at the place of pain to see a green and silver eyed dragon. He smirked and thanked Merlin it wasn't pink.

A wisp of paper floated through the air, and landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He looked down at the paper, registered the name, then a mad twinkling started in the old man's eyes. Most…satisfactory. Yes. I do believe this will work. Oh and Draco? I've elected not to disclose your Link's name to you. That is your, let's just say, objective along with other things."

(end flash back)

Shaking himself out of it, half wishing the old coot to die, he magically tried to tug on his end again, but it seemed as if he needed more energy. Ah well. There's always tomorrow. And went off to study more potions.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- 8 --

Spell is translated by online translator…as it appears in order.

I give myself to this link, this bond completely. It is for mine and my link's protection that I beg of you, to spare us in this exchange of power. I believe completely and totally, that you, Hogwarts will protect us from harm. I SUBMIT TO YOU!

Draconis Malfoy, I banish any fear and replace it with hope, determination and diligence. In the power that is inpressed upon me, I plead that the house of Hogwarts will bind this soul and his link together.

Through this image, the link will be fixed and nutured. I ask for protections against all dectection and safety to both partners from enemies and themselves. Let them bestow faith and trust together, and I ask to please reveal this name to me, for the protection of both souls. Begin!

A/n hope you like it:D


	5. The Plie

Standing tall, not displaying an ounce of fear or shakiness, Draco sauntered towards the Dark Lord's chambers. His head held high, he had the instantaneous respect, admiration, awe, and maybe a small bit of envy from every one of the Death Eaters he passed. He was royalty now, and in technicality the equal of the Dark Lord.

_Well there's one __**true **__equal and he's in Surrey somewhere. Not that I have any intention of implying that Harry Potter is a better wizard than I am. EVER._

His lips slanting in a cruel and twisted way, Draco's most sinister laugh escaped him. _Merlin, if the Dark Lord only knew. _Draco proceeded to make his way past innumerable paintings, artifacts, and bones. It appeared as if everyone in this compound was transported literally back to the Middle Ages and this is just another part of daily life. Forget electricity (_You know that class wasn't as boring as you pretended it to be. You love the telly.)_ and cars and trains, forget technology.

**This**, my friends is where destinies lay. You can make or break yourself with one false move, a single pirouette. The dance is exciting, fascinating even, but Draco was raised for probably this very position for Merlin knows how long. And oh how he would play it. He shall play it to the best of his abilities. And when everyone is looking the other way, well Draco Malfoy will plié right the fuck over everyone's heads. Another satisfied smirk appeared at his lips until he reached the doors of the Master Suite.

The door had no handle except on the middle panel there was a needle and a small square of parchment pieced together with a ribbon. It looked thumb-tacked on there, but Draco knew how nasty the outcome was if you tried to remove it. He pricked his finger, dripped a spot of blood on the parchment, and the doors opened slowly, groaning with the effort. Draco peered around until he found his "Master" sitting at the left of an onyx table behind him, a roaring fire crackling viciously in the background.

"Ah, Draco, my pet, just the person I wanted to see," Voldemort purred. His eyes were so calculating, so cold; it was almost like he was a complete reincarnation of a snake, and all were his mice to play with before enjoying. It was a sick and twisted metaphor, but Draco never believed something so sincerely in his entire life. Draco plastered on a satisfied smirk and sauntered his best over to the man's chair.

Depositing himself demurely at his Lord's feet, he replied to the man's greeting. "Ah but my Lord, it is I who longed and sought, not the other way around." The Lord looked at him, inspecting something and laughed jovially. "I do suppose you would, pet. I see that you are starting to take to your surroundings, yes? I heard you were terrorizing that house elf that I installed you with. Kreacher has been with us but a short while, and is very loyal to the cause. I cannot have you torturing him to the point of incapacitation now. Be moderate in your torture. You will learn, my pet, that one moderate episode of torture will stick to minds a lot more than your worst everyday."

Draco smiled and laughed, "Ah but my Lord, isn't it you who strives to do his worst everyday? Do you not fulfill your torture and suffering quota daily? I would be put out if you withhold from me your best. After all, you **are** the most powerful wizard in the last century."

Voldemort looked pleased with the gentle ribbing and the compliment from Draco. He lifted his bejeweled hand and petted the soft platinum locks, only gently tugging on them before he responded to the taunting.

"But it is you who dare defy and taunt the Dark Lord, little one. Not many live to tell the tale, never mind share his bed afterwards." Draco, without flinching, looked up at the Dark Lord with half closed eyes, knowing what a temptation he must be.

"And I eagerly await for the pleasure that will be mine when we finally do take that step. Since I was willing, you have graciously wizard oathed that you would not rush or put harm to me. Besides," Draco tossed in a saucy smile "Don't you think the chase is more thrilling?" Voldemort's eyes simmered with lust, "Yes, yes I do believe I like not having to wrestle flailing limbs and see the dead look I get when I brutally rape a breeder, although I will miss that." An almost imperceptible sigh escaped his mouth as he looked past the door, deep in memories.

Draco forcibly pushed back the bile that had risen in his throat. He looked up at the Dark Lord and touched his knee, jolting the older man out of his thoughts. "I'll let you tie me up and scream really loud if you'd like, but only if I can tie you up after." Tom's eyes widened slightly and pulled his head back to laugh heartily. "You, Draco Malfoy, will be the death of me." Not missing a beat Draco sighed only to respond, "I suppose I'll let you write out your will first."

The dinner date was passed with pleasure and without incident. Draco obligingly played the piano for his Master, relaxing the both of him as he slipped deep into the rhythm of Mozart and Beethoven. After an hour, Draco was summoned to the bed, divested of most of his clothes and lounged about while the Dark Lord conducted some meetings from his bed. Although this was a rarity, no one would question him.

"I suppose if it worked for Louis the fourteenth?" Draco cast and upshot eyebrow and Voldemort just smirked. "You caught that did you?" He settled further into the lush down pillows supporting his back. "I thought it would be rather witty. It works well too. Keeps the bottom feeders on their toes."

"The bottom feeders? I thought all of your loyal minions were precious, each and every one of them." Voldemort laughed at that insinuation and patted Draco's butt rather affectionately. "Until they've served their purpose, slave. And only when I've sucked every useful thing out of them."

Several hours later, following some intense kissing and a little petting, Draco decided to coyly pop the question he needed permission for. "Tom? I have a question for you." Tom popped one eye open lazily, and waited for the question. "I was wondering, since I have become your consort, why couldn't I be let into the Inner Circle meetings? I mean, I am second in line now. I wouldn't want any uprisings occurring because I wasn't informed. It just wouldn't be the Malfoy way. This way I can find an acceptable way of manipulating the Inner Circle to my liking, considering they view that they are above me." Draco added a nasty sneer at the end of that for added effect. A number of agonizing moments later, Voldemort looked thoughtful and smiled viciously at Draco. "Yes, yes I do believe you will be the one. Of course you may enter the Inner Circle my pet. You are perfect, do you not realize that? You will raise my heir and be a driving force of the mission. With you by my side, the world shall be ours." At that, Voldemort shooed Draco back to his rooms after a few more stolen kisses with the assurance that the next Inner Circle Meeting will take place in a fortnight.

Draco padded idly into his room, and lay down. _Well that wasn't so bad, now was it? I didn't expect him to just readily agree like that. Hmm. _Draco closed his eyes, and let himself drift, not ready to actually sleep, but enjoying the lush bed. He picked up a soft solemn melody, the fiddle. He searched for the tune, but found he could not quite hear it. It was like a buzzing in his ears. He reached for it, and found there was a slight jolt at his tattoo. Draco grinned, _Okay link, time to do some serious spyage._ He gently pressed his hand to his hip, and after a few minutes of experimentation he was jetted along the link to his Link.

Their eyes were closed, but the sad Celtic tune came in beautifully, and Draco had the worst urge to sing along with this song. _What is it? Oh yeah. My Lagan Love._ Draco's mother had used to sing it when they entertained. Although there was no actual Celtic background, Draco prided himself in his ability to sing a range of different styles, including Celtic, which was a personal favorite of his. For now, though, he just quietly listened to the music pulsating off of the fiddle. This music, this sad melody, moved such a part of him, yet calmed him in a way he hadn't been able to do in a long while. He drifted off, listening to his amazing Link, playing their heart out.

Draco sat straight up in bed, covered in a clammy sweat. The magically dimmed blue fire cast an eerie blue light in the apartment, turning everything that was dark that much darker. Draco was feeling again, not just his feelings but his Links. They were desperate, needy feelings. Thoughts and images drifted through is head as he fought to regain control on himself.

'_I just want them to __like__ me. Is it so hard? I'm trying so hard to be good. I just want to be loved. Am I that horrible a person? Merlin. I feel so empty so ALONE! How can someone live like this? Do they have to not include me? Am I that bad? Am I? I don't know anymore. I want this feeling to stop….to just….stop.'_

'_I thought they were my friends. I guess not. They leave me out, laugh, enjoy themselves. They all talk to eachother, they are friends! Of course they do! But forget about little old me though. I'm not good enough. I'm never good enough. Gods I feel so lonely. I wish there was someone there. Anyone, really. Just…someone who would love me. Of course they are my friends. They just enjoy themselves without me. Just hang out. They just don't think of inviting me. That's because they don't like you, remember? You have "personality clashes" sometimes. You can't forget that. You don't forget that.'_

'_Everyone hates you. Just admit it to yourself. Even your family thinks so, don't they? They hate you, and you can't do anything about it. Because it's who you are. You just aren't a likeable person. They'll never call you up to hang out because no one likes you. You have no friends. All of them. They all hate you. And you know what? You're pathetic. You are a pathetic piece of slime. That's what you are.'_

Draco battled furiously against the over-powering depression and sadness that came in waves. He was very groggy and sleep clouded his consciousness. _What in Merlin's ----_

He paused, unsure of what to do. After the next wave of heartbreaking loneliness he felt his tattoo and sped along the emotional highway that was the link.

_Hello? Hello?_Draco felt weird talking through his head, but he tried anyway. _Hello? Link? Are you alright? I'm picking up some pretty heavy emotions over here. You going to be okay?_

Harry stopped mid-sob, shocked to the core. _He mustn't know it's me yet. What the hell. _

_**Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that. I'm just having a bit of trouble. I'm terribly sorry.**_

_Hey. Don't worry about it. You sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm here you know. After all, you are saving my life right now. It's the least I could do._

_**Nah. I'll….I'll be okay. I guess. I'm not all that sure yet. You doing alright Draco?**_

Draco laughed surprised. _I keep forgetting you know who I am. I'm guessing you went to Hogwarts because you know me by name. Dear god, you're not a Weasel, are you?_

Harry laughed brokenly. _**No worries. I'm not a Weasley. Although I could be a mudblood supporter so watch out. **_

Draco grinned at this. _Okay, so he's definitely not a Gryffindor. But who is he? Wait. How do I know it's a he? Mehhh. I can feel it. Definitely a guy. __It's only fair Link. I think I should know who you are. After all, Dumbledore sent you the book, right? So I'll be able to find you soon enough. Especially when we go back to Hogwarts._

_**You're coming back? I'm a little surprised. I thought you were going to stay with Voldielocks and his gang. Tired of playing the Death-Eater? Unfortunately for you, it's not that simple to get out of. How come you're there anyway? I can feel it you know. You're disgusted by him.**_

Draco was alarmed and more than surprised, he was shocked. _You can do Occlumency? You must be rather good at it then. Hmmm…Link this does narrow things down a bit._

Harry grinned and portrayed that through the link. _**Yes, I bet you if you tried to pick me out of a crowd you'd have no luck. I'd bet you a million galleons you have no idea who I am.**_

Draco and Harry continued in this light-hearted banter deep into the night. Right before they went to sleep, they discussed a plan of action.

flashback

A sizeable brown owl with the Hogwarts insignia about its neck tapped on the window gently and hooted with Hedwig whilst waiting for Harry to read his letter and write a reply.

Harry kept looking down at the letter, and scrubbing his face. He was trying to believe if this was real. But there it was Dumbledore's signature. And there it was the seal of the Headmaster. Harry checked and double checked for any plagiarism spells, but came up empty. He read it hopelessly again, hoping it would finally sink in.

"Harry!

My boy! How are you doing? I have written to tell you that I know what you are dreaming about and not to worry! Now don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm not talking about the dreams all young men get, I'm talking about your dreams of a one Draco Malfoy perhaps?

Inquiring minds would probably like to know, there is no easy way to put this, you are embarking on a brave and perilous journey! You my son are bonded! Now in the wizarding world, this is a very special bond offering protection, faithfulness, and companionship.

The reason for the said bond was because you have been chosen, by magic and your very own souls that out of everyone on this entire planet, you would be the best match for Draco Malfoy.

Now I know you have been seeing visions, quite regularly now, and your identity is not known as of yet. I would like you to keep it this way, especially until you return to Hogwarts, since it would cause needless strife for Malfoy, who is a spy, in a very delicate position.

I have sent you a Journal, to catalogue what happens in your visions. Private chats need not be logged. You will have to contact Malfoy through his side to experience and see all that is going on. This way, Malfoy cannot be missed. It is the utmost in safety that we are charging you with. This is another life, even if you two haven't gotten on that famously before. He is in your hands. Would you risk another life because of petty fights? Think hard on this thought.

Anywho, I'd love for you to come and visit if you'd like, seeing as how the Ministry has finally landed that law of student travel for fifth years and above. Dobby says hello, and Remus is padding about here somewhere complaining about not being able to see his cub.

Warm regards,

Dumbledore.

end flashback

_How about I send you a blast of energy on my side, to let you know exactly when? _Harry was busy contemplating that, when a moment of realization popped into his head. _**Draco? Don't bother shielding me. I don't need to. I am familiar with Death Eater protocol. Don't hold back. We need to get accurate information to Dumbledore. Agreed?**_

_Agreed. So about six thirtyish? I'll let you know. And how are you feeling now?_

Harry smiled. _**Much better thanks. You best rest up. Night Draco.**_

_Night Link._

_Man…things couldn't get any weirder, could they? _Harry shook his head in amazement and drifted off to sleep.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

a/n excitedness ne? All done! Whoo! This chapter anyway. It took me a bit to decide how this went. I was going to add an angsty harry potter cutting element, but then nixed it and allowed draco to ease the pain of being a man. :D fun stuff!


	6. Sanctum Vitae

Draco was dressed and ready well before six thirty. He wore slim fitting dragon-hide pants with a wide belt buckle. His chest was bare but a simple leash and spiked collar finished his ensemble. A touch of kohl to enhance his eyes and he magically transfigured two books to his back for a workable set of wings. _Take that McGonagall. _

Draco sneered and tousled his hair to the desired effect. _This is it, Malfoy. Best game-face you've ever had. No matter what. _Draco nodded once to the mirror already singing his praises and lazily cocked his hip so he could push on the tattoo that was slithering around his hip at his touch.

_**Wassat? Oh…hi Draco. Early much? Wow..you look…very nice.**_

Draco smirked slightly and replied. _I always look nice. But my mission is to entice the devil himself if need be. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing but you obviously do._

_**Of course I do. You're pretty nervous aren't you?**_

_Am not._

_**Whatever. That's not important. Just make sure your Occlumency shields are up at ALL times do you hear? It's imperative that they don't pick up another presence in your mind.**_

_Got it. Can you stay awhile and chat? I'm in need of a distraction._

Determining it was okay to let him know he was in the same year, Harry and Draco debated the finer points of one of the many long term potions assignments Snape assigned, making the summer holiday virtually impossible, especially since some of the potions they brewed would take daily stirring and careful conditions for most of their preparation process.

Six thirty rolled around, and it was no or never. _Wish me luck, Link._

_**Stop being such a drama queen. You'll be fine. I'm here, remember?**_

Draco smiled softly as he put his feathered Death-Eater half mask and stocked on his emotional mask by the tenfold.

_Ready to go._

Draco strolled into Voldemort's bedroom, deciding to make a joint appearance to influence his power-sway over the crowd. _United we stand, or some shit like that._ Draco mused. He allowed his thoughts free-flow, especially if Voldemort decided to become curious. Debating the pros and cons of blackmail and who and what exactly to influence most, he was deep in thought for his supposed take over of the Inner Circle when Voldemort chuckled amusedly. "My pet, it is time. Are you ready?" Draco smirked and kissed the older man's neck. "Are you kidding? I was born ready to take over." Tom issued a rare smile and took the proffered leash before dropping it. "Come my pet. You shall walk as my equal. I have a desire to see your power planning in effect. It shall amuse me when I grow tired of their bickering later on."

At that, Voldemort took out a small urn of floo powder and clearly said, "Sanctum Vitae." Draco laughed when Voldemort and thought cruelly, _I doubt much life goes on in there. _He shook his head for a minute and flooed to the correct location, reassured by a gentle wave of comfort from Link.

The Sanctum Vitae, or the Sanctum of Life, was truly magnificent. It seemed like it was an ancient worship place. Across the long gleaming onyx floor, a massive pure white altar stood proud made of the finest and purest white marble. The columns that held the place up were a deep mahogany, and gleamed in unsurpassed brilliance as one of the many torches from the walls hit them. The walls themselves were covered in moving frescoes dating well back to the Romans, as score upon score of heroic figures played out their history in the mythological wonderland displayed. That was, except for the wall behind the altar.

A ceiling that was charmed like Hogwarts had a soft night sky displayed. The night sky shifted, it seemed, down into the wall behind the altar, where steady waves could be seen. A variety of sea creatures swam and lurked about, as the coral swayed gently on the sea floor. A glimmer would flash by occasionally, which was an obvious deduction of merpeople.

Refocusing on the altar in a bored, appraising glance, he noticed that it had a red sheen to the top of the altar. Upon casting a closer look, he noticed that it wasn't a magically applied sheen. _Nope, that was accumulated through good old elbow grease. _He wondered just how many people have died in that exact spot. _Hundreds, probably thousands_, now that he was weighing the odds. _This looks like a Roman temple, so that's thousands right there, and whatever other sadistic bastard procured it after that. _

He applied an amused smile with a coy lilt to his voice. "Master, no slave girls? No harem? I'm disappointed." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "My pet, if you so wish it, you may travel the world to find a suitable harem for us. Muggles are ripe for the plucking. The time is now. Embrace our destiny to put them in their places." Draco laughed and nodded. "I'll take you on your offer my Lord. But there is one above all else that I would like on his knees before me…Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed and agreed. "After I am done with him, you shall be able to keep him as your pet, as long as you torture him significantly. Can't let him die easily, now can we? Adva kedavra is too nice of a spell for the likes of Potter."

Anger flashed through the bond towards Draco. _What? Potter is pretty hot. I would like him on his knees. _Then something akin to embarrassment and shock filtered through. _Oh come off it. I'm a fucking flamer. You can't honestly tell me you thought I was straight._

_**Point taken.**_

_Now can you keep the theatrics down? I don't care if you're his fucking bride to be. Chillax._

Draco felt, rather than saw the nod that came through the other end. He turned and sat on the arm of the throne Voldemort deposited himself on, which was centered directly behind the altar on a raised platform, so that the tip of the chair's spikes just breached the gently turning waves crashing behind them.

Turning to Draco, Voldemort held his Dark Mark to Draco, which in turn Draco licked. Being of Voldemort's consort, he had the ability to summon every single Death Eater he wanted, with a mere desire. This measure was to protect "the chosen" from any harm, which in Draco's case would come in handy when the Order tried anything Gryffindorish, aka stupid and brave.

Instantly, black robes appeared, one by one. Looking, more like leering at them all behind the masks, Draco decided to try a little Occlumency and see for himself how these seasoned members shaped up. Nott was just plain horrid, not even realizing that someone was filtering through and it was several seconds before he drew up a shield. Draco saw a wisp of blonde hair, and narrowed his eyes slightly. _Let's just see here… _He waited about twenty or so seconds, then full forced pushed his mind into his sire's. A whirlwind of emotions, mostly fear and he thought for a second regret flashed through him. This happened in a flash of an instant, before his was mentally turned around and kicked in the ass out of Luicius' consciousness.

Draco sneered and told the Dark Lord audibly, "Your servants could use some work. They are definitely not the higher caliber I expected them to be." Voldemort glanced slyly at Draco, seeming to assess what exactly the blonde was trying to accomplish. "Ah yes, they may have some faults, but they are my children, and my most loyal, Draconis. You must at least give them that."

Voldemort commenced his meeting. "Through the fires of Hades I commend this meeting. It shall be most secret, most sacred, from every listening ear, traitor and spy that there is. To this, there will be death." He poured a single drop of dragon's blood into a steaming golden goblet with a clear blue potion. It turned blood red then a vile deep black color. He took a sip himself, and then handed it to Draco; _This is it…fuck I hope I don't die. _And he drank deeply. Nothing happened. Relief poured through his body and the link from his Link's side and his to his Link's. He passed it on to Goyle, who was standing nearby. After everyone had drunk, Voldemort started to talk about his newer of plans.

Two hours into it, Draco started getting these awful cramps, and they steadily got worse. _Merlin, Link! I think I've been poisoned!!!_

_**Shit! Is there any way you can ease the pain?**_

_Send them to you. I know it's not fair, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you the next time you get the flu._

Harry braced himself and grimaced, dragging a trashcan near him. _**Give it to me.**_

_Thank you._

Draco deftly pushed the cramps he was feeling towards Harry, and instantaneously he felt better and instead of battling with a grimace, he sharpened his skills on remembering, since his Link would now be incapacitated.

Finally, about an hour later, a shriek came through from the Link. Draco started to panic, _Are you okay? It should have diluted whatever the poison was. Shit!_

_**Gods…pain…oh dear lord the pain….**_

Wormtail suddenly dropped to his knees and screamed in agony. "Make it stop! Please, please dear Lord make it stop!" He writhed around on the floor, vomiting and clearly loosing his mind to the pain. "Finite Incantem."

The pain stopped. Draco could feel the dull pulsating pain instantly vanish from his side and his links. He could feel the relief pulsating through the Link, and mentally relayed about a thousand thank-you's before turning back to the scene unfolding.

Wormtail was on his knees before the altar, begging and pleading the Dark Lord for mercy. Voldemort disdainfully looked at the hideous creature before him, and replied after several minutes of stony silence. "Mercy is not good enough for you. Let us, take a trip down into the wonders of Peter Pettigrew's mind, shall we?"

Wormtail looked shocked and wary, unsure of whether this meant salvation or his death sentence. A small pill was tossed to Wormtail, which he warily put into his mouth and swallowed. Instantly his eyes dilated, and blood started to seep out of this mouth. A broken and slightly crazed smiled illuminated his face as he cried, "Thank you milord! Thank you! I feel so much better now!"

Voldemort smiled and flicked his wand in a lazy pattern to a screen of some sorts. It was blurry at first, but then it became clearer. Memories, all memories. Dreams, thoughts.

At first, they saw Peter as a small boy at four, when a pail was taken away from him. It was marked as the first time peter was evil, a private favorite memory of his as he hexed the boy with a jelly legs jinx when his back was turned.

It drifted in and out of his schoolboy years, seeing the pain and loneliness only someone as vile and wretched as Peter Pettigrew would ever have to experience. Draco saw Wormtail's initiation ceremony into the Death Eaters, the pride and triumph at delivering the Potter's to his Lord. Anger shot through the Link, white hot and heavy.

Draco ignored this, and kept his eyes on the screen, intent on learning as much as possible. He saw when Voldemort was resurrected. He also saw some dreams. He saw Harry Potter on his knees, doing lewd things with Peter, only to drift into another fantasy of Peter fucking the Dark Lord. Things went downhill, flashes of women on large wood X's being whipped then raped brutally.

Disgust was traded back and forth between the link. Things only took on a truly horrific light when Peter's mind turned to his one main fantasy. Draco Malfoy. Dozens of images filtered through, Draco crying and bleeding, then being raped. Being forced to suck things Draco would never under any circumstances go within fifty feet of, let alone suck.

_Merlin. He's a sick fuck isn't he? I mean, I know everyone wants me but Merlin. That's a little overboard don't you think? Ugh. I need to shower. Many many times. _

_**He's a fucking prick who deserves to die. I would not shed a tear even if I was the one to kill him in cold blood. He tortured lied and betrayed so many for what? His feeble grasp on power? That man should die many deaths.**_

Draco felt the anger and sorrow and he let these emotions affect him. His mask steeled itself. "My Lord? I think that's enough of this drivel. Would you allow me to do the honors?"

Voldemort looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "Of course my pet. He shall learn what isn't his can't be taken, or even dream of being taken. Another simple finite incantem should do the trick."

The screen was whisked away, and he was led behind the alter, kneeled on the ground with a foolish grin still plastered on his face. Draco looked regally down at him and said the simple counter-spell.

It was so damn gratifying, both Harry and Draco thought, to see realization, shock and utter horror appear on the man's face completely unguarded.

_That's for you mum and dad. _Harry thought wistfully. _It sure helps me a lot, don't know about you guys. _

At once he just started to bawl like a baby, knowing he had a snowball's chance in hell for getting out of this unscathed, or even alive. This is the end. _And for what? _Wormtail thought bitterly. _I ended up alone, feeble, with no power to speak of, and I have to face my deeds. Merlin. I wish I had a drink. _

Draco looked down and sneered, "What's the matter Pettigrew? Afraid of what's to come? No worries, I won't let you get there until your throat is bleeding from screaming. Adva Kedavra is too good for the likes of you."

Peter cocked his head to the side, as if not understanding, as he was hauled up onto the altar, laying across it so that his head was directly over the edge. "Cruor incidere."

His face tensed for a moment, then relaxed as nothing seemed to happen. He stayed that way, almost about to jeer at the consort, when a shocked expression came over his face. A low, loud scream coming all the way down from his bowels issued forth from the man as thousands of tiny cuts inside and out started oozing with blood. It was a truly horrific sight, but Draco maintained an air of indifference as he made it look like he was bored with the scene instead of completely revolted.

Voldemort seemed to perk up after a few minutes of enjoying the show and continued on with the meetings, stroking Draco's back every so often, and once even pausing to kiss Draco's hand.

The Death Eaters were shocked almost into an uproar when this happened, but Voldemort stemmed any protests with a simple statement explaining that Draco is his equal and he shall be treated as such. A cruel smile was brought to his lips when he met the shocked expressions of the elder Death Eaters.

_Bingo._

_**No, they definitely don't like those apples.**_

_No I don't suppose they do Link, do they?_

The meeting ended with a formal flair, and the others took off, leaving Peter in his death throes. As they watched the last breath, Voldemort allowed for a small smile. "My pet, you have passed the test. I am very proud of you. I know where your true loyalty lays, and now you have my trust, guarded as it is."

Draco smiled and kisses the corner of the older man's mouth. "I already had it. As soon as you saw me in leather, you know you've wanted it." Voldemort laughed again. "We shall soon see me get it, my pet." Draco put on a brave face and grimaced. "Nasty old perverted men. They're all the same." With that, he left the Sanctum to return to his rooms with the sound of laughter following the whoosh of fire.

As he plopped into bed that night, a sudden tug on the other end of the link caused him to stay awake. _**Think I've got everything Draco. Anything else you want to add to the message?**_

_Yeah. That Dumbledore is an old coot who needs to be put out of his scheming misery._

_**Completely agree with you on that. Shall do. **_ After a few minutes, a softer reply. _**You did good today you know. Really damn good. I'm proud of you and very thankful.**_

_It was nothing, Link. No worries, yeah?_

_**Yeah. Night Draco.**_

_Night Link._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

a/n: Well hello! I rather like how this is going on, don't you?

I'm still torn if I should speed things up, or get more into the details of Harry/Draco's Link and see them grow.

I think that would be in order. Hmm.. yeas yeass… rubs hands together


	7. Merlin's Beard

As August drew to a close, Harry and Draco became very close. They spent nearly every waking moment in each other's consciousness, loving the fact that they could be completely unguarded with each other.

They did several near-breakdown calming sessions where the one would find some of the deepest parts of themselves and rehash it with the respective Link. That kind of trust, and devotion was felt deeply on both sides, and for once they felt that someone cared.

It bothered Draco that he still didn't know who his Link was, but they already discussed it, and he'd know when he got to Hogwarts.

_Link, but why can't I know now? It makes no sense._

_**Dumbledore said it was for your safety and protection Drake. You'll know soon enough. Hey, you got everything for school yet? I still need like four bakazillion ingredients for Potions. **_

_Nah, I got all my stuff sent and ordered for. What with the Snakey-wonder all but tripping himself over getting the Inner Circle position, thinking he's got an edge, finally. I can't believe Voldemort listened to my suggestion._

_**Don't be too energetic. I have a funny feeling he knows that Snape is spying, and just wants to keep him close.**_

_Maybe. But I'm glad I have weight with Voldemort. That's comforting in a way you could never imagine. If I can just manage to evade having to get my friends initiated, that would be awesome. Even if they have to report, just not have to get the mark. Maybe a portkey? That's an idea…._

_**Actually, that sounds like a great idea. That way there's no actual risk. If they choose not to go, they don't have to. So it's like whoever can better get their ass down there?**_

Draco laughed. _Just like that._

Harry looked out of the window of Privet Drive, finding the a certain suspiscious looking car with a gaggle of red heads. He turned, gave his aunt a kiss and a hug, slapped Dudley on the back of the head as he got pummled, and bade everyone farewell.

_I'm free. Final-fuckin-ly. _Harry grinned, and ran over to the car and climbed in. _**See..Now you get the a-typical craziness of family. **_

Draco reveled in the excited, happy and content feeling that burst from the other side of the link. _You're lucky, my friend. Have fun, and see if you can pawn me some Weasley tricks, can you? I can't step foot into that store, obviously, but I do admire the audacity and the cleverness of those two._

_**Seriously? I must be dreaming, a Malfoy complimenting a Weasley. **_

_Times have changed Link. Even a Malfoy can thank and give a compliment or two. Remember what you promised._

Harry's nervousness shot up tenfold when he heard this. _**Yeah, yeah I know. I know I can do it, I've wanted it for so long, but I'm just afraid to take the leap, yeah?**_

_Pish posh. It's you. Not the stupid façade you put up, yes?_

_**I'm afraid.**_

_You're seriously mental. You weren't scared a bit when I drank that potion a month ago, but you're getting nervous just changing your style up a bit? Some person you are, what a joke._

Draco felt a glare, and smirked himself. _**All right asshole. I'll do it. And you'll be drooling all the while at school. Just you wait.**_

Draco raised an eyebrow at that comment. _My dear Link, you have simply forgotten Malfoy's do not drool. It's so unbecoming._

Harry laughed out loud, and warmth flowed through the link. "What's so funny mate?" Ron asked him, giving him a curious glance. "Nothing Ron, I was just thinking of a joke I heard recently." "Oh yeah?" "Yup." The conversation drifted to school supplies, and it turned towards Hermoine.

"Ronnikins here finally took the plunge, although I think Hermoine popped a gasket trying to get him to ask her out," came the suddenly muffled comment from Ginny. The dress robe off her face, she stuck her tounge out.

Ron just looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by a Whomping Willow. "Harry, I know you care about Hermoine, and I really didn't want you to find out about this like well…this, but we both care about eachother, and –"

"Ron, breathe. Good. Nice and slow. Why would I care about you and Hermoine dating? It's taken you two ages to get together. I'm seriously happy for you mate. How long? Why didn't you write me?"

Relief washed over Ron in waves. Seeing the reassuring and bright smile from Harry, he chippered up and began to explain that it was their one month Wednesday and even though he already got his supplies he was looking for a suitable gift for her. He looked sheepishly at Harry, "You think you can help me, mate?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "No problem. I suggest Flourish and Botts for an animated crystal figurine. Girls love those things, and they aren't heavy on your money pouch."

Ron looked at him appreciatively for a moment. "Wait. Where are you going?" Harry grinned at him mischievously and said, "I'm going on a much needed shopping trip."

Harry went to Gringott's, took out a hefty sum for the non-check stores. No less than five hundred galleons later, he roamed Diagon Alley, looking here and there, picking up some sweets for everyone at the Burrow, and rushing around trying to find his school supplies to be sent to the room at the Leaky Cauldron where he was going to stay for the last few days of freedom.

After that he confidently walked to the outer reaches of Diagon Alley, near the Hog's Head, as he was there before. He went right down a little side street, and he found what he was waiting for, Merlin's Beard.

At first glance, this store looked perfectly respectable. Stepping in, Harry Potter noticed something. He loved it. And he loved it. The store was wall to wall black, part hookah bar, part hair salon, part fashion venue. It was summed up in Harry's mind, lovely.

_**Drake, I love it here! I would be down here all the time! Geeze, now I understand why you guard it. It takes a certain type of person to appreciate it, I suppose. I'm definitely coming back soon.**_

_I'm glad you like it. Remember, the woman's name is Kiona. She'll be surprised at first, but just say you were referred by a friend._

_**Will do!**_

An twenty-something ish woman was rummaging around in the back, and as the bell attached to the door jingled, she shouted out, "Be just a minute!"

Tripping over herself to get out into the front with a bemused look on her face she straightened slightly and smiled as she flicked her glance to his scar. "Harry Potter! What a surprise?" She asked questioningly. "My dear I think you're a little lost. If you turn around, you just take a left out – "

Harry interrupted her, "I'm sorry, Kiona but I was referred here by a friend. You are the lucky lady I'm looking for. I've heard you were the best. And that's exactly what I want."

Her eyes widened amazed. "Oh my…oh my little heart." She pushed her pure white spiked bangs out of her face and her ice blue eyes blinked again. She leaned over and pinched Harry, to his surprise and his yelp of indignation reassured her that she wasn't indeed dreaming.

Harry grinned and laughed. "Surprised?" "Dear Merlin yes. What would you like?" "Well, your undivided attention for a few hours, and all your merchandise so I can make you a very rich lady." She laughed, still shocked and searched his face for some kind of jest. Coming up empty, she looked back, amazed again. "Merlin, you're serious aren't you?" "Very. How about we start with my hair?" "No. First we start with those gorgeous greens."

"Honestly Harry, I've always wondered why you have these incredibly stupid glasses. A simple eye correction spell would be so easy." She chastised him as she basically, for all intensive purposes locked down the store. She turned on him and a swish and a flick later, his eyes were as good as new. He slipped his glasses into his pocket, intending to keep them for sentimental value.

She all but dragged him into the chair, and threw out a wide arrange of styles, colors, and effects including this crazy color-changing mohawk. He laughed and thought about it, and decided simply to let his hair fall straight down, instead of crazily, where he could easily tussle it to give it a sexy bedroom effect. She grinned at him and after ten or so minutes of haggling, he allowed her to give him small organized spikes, even though he despised them.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do with them? They're going to be constantly poking me in the eye in quidditch" he complained. She laughed "Oh stop. You look feckin' edible in them. And who said fashion wasn't painless?" He groaned and followed her to the clothing racks.

"All I want is some leather. Some respectable, some not so respectable. Think you can handle it Ki?" She arched her eyebrow at her new nickname. "Hunny, I could handle you before you were even thought of." "You're only four years older than me." "Just proves how powerful I truly am." "Whatever metal head." "Same to you scar head."

Selecting some nice Italian leather pants, respectable, loose fitting yet alluring, and some tight dragon-hide numbers, he laughed as she made him try on the fishnet. "Kiona, come on..there's no way." "Oh yes way. That and a sheer shirt. You're getting it." "Fineeee." Harry whined. He looked at himself critcally in the mirror.

"Now that I think about it, can you give me red tips? I'd be able to live with myself and my emo hair if you did that." Kiona laughed and as she was preparing the dye, he notice a small little posterboard with different earrings and hoops and studs. He looked at it carefully, and decided on something. "Hey Ki? Do you do custom metal work?" She peeked over the top of his head to meet his eyes. "Yeaasssss, why?"

He explained what he wanted, and she looked thoughtful. "You sure? These things take weeks to heal and if you're asking what you're asking, it'll be a bitch to take out." He looked at her and laughed. "Lay it on me lady." So as she was pasted on the dye and muttered some incantations about his head, she threw him a few antique animated bracelets along with some other various "normal" metal bracelets.

He looked at each one and saw two that he really enjoyed and couldn't decide. Kiona simply plucked them both off of the tray and threw the silver one with green at him. "I'll throw one in for free. Just because of the remarkable PR you're going to give me." He grinned and looked at the small snake he held in his hand. "Um…how do you activate it Ki?" She snickered and said, "Do what you do best, baby." He looked down at the snake and hissed at it experimentally. _**Hello? Wake up pleassse? **_A silver head rose slightly. _**What isss it you wantssss? **_Harry grinned and continued to talk. _**Well I would likessss to knowsss your name. / It isssss Naskaa, master. / **_ Harry smiled, pleased. _**Nice to meet you Naskaa, my name is Harry. You don't have to call me massster, okay/ Okay. Ssshall I go with you, Harry? **_ Harry nodded and watched as the snake slithered up his arm, lengthening and widening as it got closer to his neck whilst it wrapped around his neck and settled contentedly, occasionally flicking it's silver tongue.

Kiona returned awhile later and looked at him. "This shouldn't hurt badly, and any soreness or discomfort can be allievated with this stuff. She handed him a bottle of all purpose disinfectant, cleaner, and pain reliever. Satisfied, he looked at her and smiled. "Ready?" She sneered at him, "Of course I am." He laughed and held still as she marked his ear in several places. "Is this okay?" "Perfect."

She prepared for a few minutes and said, "Now you don't have to worry about this one being activated and moving. This is a simple animation spell, no complex rarities and most likely illegal animal soul integrations like in the fabulous antique necklace you're sporting. It's completely innate. Only the head and the tail moves around. Got it?" "Got it." "Good. Now hold still." In a relatively painless process, Harry's piercing was complete.

He peered at it in a hovering mirror, and he knew this what he was dreaming about. The piercing was sort of complex. The slightly swaying tail jutted about a quarter of a centimeter past his right earlobe, going through to the back of his ear on the outer rim where the earlobe stopped and cartilage starts, only to loop back over his ear entirely at the beginning of the natural curve inwards to his head. There it snaked above the curve only to pierce to the back again and abruptly to appear at the point just before his ear and head connected. There, the body led down to the head of the snake where it flicked his tongue passively almost bored as his diamond eyes glittered menacingly.

"Wicked." Kiona breathed appreciatively and high-fived him. "Do you mind?" As she held up her digital camera. "Not at all" he smiled. She took several pictures and looked thoughtful, only to mutter and have several large black and whites of his ear and randomly threw them on the wall along with a hodge podge of other piercings.

"Come my pet. Let us smoke." She dragged him onto some lush black cushions and offered some expresso with a vanilla cherry combination tobacco on the house. He started, when she laughed and told him, "Wizards filter out the harmful effects of tobacco. Go ahead. Smoke away." Harry did and he rather enjoyed it.

She sent him with bag upon bag which was minimized and stuffed into his pocket, and dressed in his newest attire he felt like a completely different person. A solely wicked person.

_Can I see you NOW? You sound like you know you're hot. _

_**Nope. You'll see me when you see me.**_

_Stubborn Git._

_**Yep! That's me! Ronald Weasley, the stubborn git.**_

_Ugh. Don't even joke._

Harry laughed as he walked into the infamous Weasley joke shop. He paused when he looked at Fred and then Fred stopped and nudged George as he muttered under his breath, "Watch that one. He might have light fingers."

Harry was shocked and more than a little amused they didn't recognize him right away. After all, he did grow like six inches or so, and he filled out. So they had no idea now, after he just so recently changed his appearance. He sauntered up to the counter and leaned on it. "Now, why, on earth would I do such a thing, when I set this dump up?"

Fred peered at him closely, "Harry? Bloody hell!! It is you!" After a few claps on the back and a secret tour of the facilities, they led him upstairs to their flat. Modestly turned out, it seemed that Fred and George were doing well for themselves. A bottle of firewhiskey was brought out and shots were served. After a few they sat around and laughed at nothing in particular, as is the custom when you become slightly inebriated. "Harry, you look fucking shaggable." George slurred out. Harry looked surprised but laughed. "That was the look I was going for." He hiccupped and laughed some more, but as the hour got late he helped the pair prepare dinner and had a relaxed and fun time. He declined a stay over, but hiked back up to his hotel room after snagging an icecream from a roadside vendor.

He plopped unceremoniously on the bed after unloading all his packages and tossing out his old rags, only to keep a few for sensible purposes. Although he did keep each and every one of Molly's jumpers. Those weren't rags, they were precious. Hedwig came to him and nipped his finger for not bringing her bacon, only to get her gob stuffed shut with a new owl treat, she ruffled her feathers indignation, but settled down on Harry's knee to enjoy it none-the-less.

_**Merlin, I am tired.**_

_Oh shut your gob you wanker. Night Link_

_**Night Malfoy.**_


	8. The Day of Reckoning

_**Drake, Wake up. Drake! WAKE UP!!**_

"Nzzssfunta?" Draco blearily opened his eyes. _What. The. Fuck. IS WRONG WITH YOU? _He tried to get his heart rate under control but failed miserably as he panted with shallow breaths.

Draco sighed when he felt his Link recoil from the severity of his words. _Look, I'm sorry. You just startled me and I'm not a morning person. You know that. What's up?_

Draco continued to feel the hurt and the scared reaction as Link withdrew into his shell again. _Link, you stupid git. We've talked about this. I'm sorry. Forgive me? Please tell me what you just had to tell me at five o' fucking clock in the morning._

_**I…I can do wandless magic.**_

_Seriously? No shitting me?_

_**Nope. Look.**_

Draco was sent spiraling over the link to watch through his Link's eyes as he felt the power erupting from not his hands, but he felt it. He watched as the Bertie Bott's Beans flew around the room, in faux quidditch formations.

_Shite Link. That's amazing. Only a handful of wizards are powerful enough to do that._

Draco sent a huge burst of pride and excitement towards the other side, getting only happiness and affection in return.

_**This is SO cool! **_

_Yeah. Imagine all the pranks we can pull on the Golden Trio._

_**Or that I could pull on you.**_

Draco sent a mock hurt feeling across the link, and he only got a smug feeling back. _ You claim you're not in Slytherin, but you sure play dirty like one._

_**Know thy enemy and all that jazz.**_

_Aha! So you ARE Gryffindork!_

_**Not necessarily. You're just an evil git. So therefore, you naturally become anyone with a heart's enemy.**_

Draco felt a little hurt and Harry apologized. Draco yawned, realizing he'd never get back to sleep and he continued to talk to Link until he was summoned for final instruction before departing to Hogwarts later that day.

_**That was so boring. No fireworks? No, if you do not obey me you shall die a thousand deaths? Merlin, he really is slipping with old age, or is that just the madness?**_

Draco laughed. _No fireworks are best. The only time he does fireworks is if he suspects something. And the whole death by torture into insanity thing is implied in the sign-up sheet._

_**Are you telling me there's a How-to-Advance In Death Eater Ranks book?**_

_No, are you stupid? Once you finally find a niche you're not going to give it to anyone else._

_**But of course, how silly of me. Would you like me to include that you've gotten quite familiar with the ongoings of the Manor? Because that's pretty imperative. You'll probably be able to give me a full schedule at school right?**_

_Sure thing. We will meet soon you know. I'm going to meet you and hang out with you if it's the last thing I do._

_**Oh it just may be.**_

A feeling of question came in through the link, but nothing more. Both said goodbye to eachother and parted ways so that they could pack properly and get to the train.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

"Another year. Blimey, mate. I wonder why Dumbledore hasn't made you a prefect yet. You should be." Ron Weasley scratched his nose, reclining in their "usual" compartment on the Hogwarts express, feet up on the opposite-facing seat, arm slung lazily behind Hermione's seat.

Harry smiled his inner glee enormous. _**This is so mean, Drake. They are going to die. **_

_Oh yeah? You don't sound too sorry. You want to do this so bad it's not funny. Let them have it. I want to hear the screams of amazement from the back compartment._

Harry laughed slightly, but took on a slightly serious note as he answered Ron's statement. "Ron, he's probably figured I'll be wrapped up enough as it is. He's only being reasonable not stacking yet another duty on me. I think it's the smartest thing he's done for me yet."

Harry looked even more nervous, and spread a silencing charm on the compartment. Hermoine noticed this development out of the corner of her eye and leant forward. "Is there anything you need to tell us Harry?"

"Well duh Hermoine. That's why I cast the silencing spell." A thwack later and a much abused looking teen rubbing his head, she stuck out her tongue and refused to apologize. "You deserved it, you prat." "Gee thanks Hermoine. I'll be sure to put some Foul-Breath-Er-All in your mouthwash and time it so that when you pucker up with Ron here you'll smell like a rotten lawn gnome on a hot summer's day."

A mild hexing fight later, Harry and Hermoine collapsed in mirthful laughter as Harry couldn't stop laughing because Hermoine eventually gave up on her wand and tickled him until he nearly peed himself.

The laughter died, and Harry once again turned serious. "Guys, I have to show you something. I know you may not like it…but it's who I am okay? It's who I've wanted to be for a long time."

Hermoine looked thoughtful and Ron looked wary. The shriek from Hermoine was a high enough octave to literally rattle the windows of the train. She just sat there after a few minutes, not daring to talk, as she just stared, for once not being able to talk after the glamour had been dropped.

Ron, just sat there, not really processing what happened, until a small, "Bloody hell Harry! You've changed!" emerged from his slightly paler lips. Harry grinned for all he was worth.

Hermoine had this vacant stare, not even responding until she was pinched by Ron. "What?? Oh.. Harry..You've changed. Definitely. Gorgeous. Fuckable. Definitely." "HERMOINE!" An outraged exclamation from Ron warranted Hermoine a heated blush. "Well you're more handsome Ron. But Harry is …. Harry is beautiful." Ron was grumpy until Hermoine showered him with kisses, as Harry just smiled and ribbed Hermoine for all she was worth.

"So what did you get for your one month anniversary?" Hermoine blushed and kissed the corner of Ron's mouth and said excitedly. "Oh Harry! It was soooo romantic! He gave me a dozen charmed roses and then, oh it is just so very pretty. There's this animated crystal rose that goes through the cycles of growth, starting at when it buds going through the bloom, losing flowers and then just starting all over again. I just love it!"

While she was exclaiming of her good fortune to have such a considerate and romantic boyfriend, Ron mouthed "Thank you" over her head. Harry nodded imperceptibly at least for Hermione's noticing.

As the trio quietly talked to eachother, Ginny burst into the room holding Neville's hand. _Finally. Jesus. It seems all the Weasley's move at a slug's pace. Better late than never though. _Harry shook his head and smiled.

She began to chatter animatedly with Hermoine, embracing her tightly and gabbing at a high pace that only girls could talk in, nevermind actually understand. She stopped mid-breath when she looked over at Harry. Her scowl deepened and she tutted at her brother and his girlfriend.

"I thought you guys were loyal Gryffindors, now I see you've turned against us and started hanging out with snakes." She said snakes like it was a disgusting piece of refuse. Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at her contemptuously, "So much for the open-mindedness of Hogwarts. I see where true colors really lie. In petty house rivalry."

Ginny gasped in outrage as she reached for her wand. Somehow, when she looked down, it sprang from her hands and landed on the floor, rolling neatly to Harry's languidly stretched out body. He picked her wand up, playing with it in between her fingers idly for a few moments. "One must be careful with what they do with their wands. Don't want this sloppy work to affect you in the war, now do you?" He tossed the wand back at her.

Ginny glowered thunderously and the Weasely temper flared. "How dare you! Who do you think you are? Some kind of king? I'll let you know that in Hogwarts you won't be treated nearly so kindly as these forgiving souls do," she gestured to Ron and Hermoine wildly, "You will find quite a lot of enemies with that attitude you pompous – "

"Gin. Cut the crap. The only king around here is Ronniekins, and you know that. I do believe you remind him on a daily basis." Her eyes widened to saucer plates as she looked closely as the handsome devilish figure in front of her….but those eyes…. "HARRY?!?!"

Harry was hit so hard he grimaced, but that didn't stop him from falling off the seat laughing, tears in his eyes for the second time that day. "Ow..ow.. ow my side. Wait a second…" And he burst into laughter some more. It took quite a while for Harry to settle down, but once he did he gave Ginny a huge hug as she pouted. "I'm sorry Gin. You know I love you. But that was just too good to pass up.. Oh Merlin your face was priceless." "Well if you're quite done making a mockery of me." Harry kissed her cheek and saw Neville go white. He grimaced. "Sorry mate. She's like a sister nothing more. I didn't mean to worry you or anything. I know she's a taken woman."

Ron stopped mid-snog with Hermoine and sat straight up. "Wait..what do you mean woman?" One could almost see the wheels turning in Ron's brain as he processed and reprocessed the information. "Wait a tic….TAKEN!?!?"

_**Oh…life can be good.**_

_Wanker. I'll find out by the end of tomorrow who you are. You promised. And why didn't I hear any shrieks?_

_**Silencing spell. And indeed you will.**_

_Git._

Harry laughed again and settled down to watch the show.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

The Hogwarts train arrived on time, being ushered towards the Welcoming Feast he felt a small spark of nostalgia as he remembered how scared and awe struck he was when he first walked into the Great Hall, just as the youngest students seemed to evidently be. The glamour recast, much to his dismay, he realized he'd only start wearing his style until Draco realized and accepted who he was.

A slew of new students came to Hogwarts, despite the upcoming war. It sort of lurked everywhere nowadays, just behind the scenes, sort of like an anxious starlet waiting for her cue.

After much celebration in Gryffindor well into the night, the link chatter was rather quiet tonight. Harry's brow creased into a frown and closed his eyes in the now silent dormitory, well silent as silent can be with Ron's snoring.

_**Draco? You okay?**_

_What? Hmmm? Fine Link. Just relaxing with my fellow snakes._

_**Why do I have a strong suspicion that involved alcohol?**_

_Because you're absolutely right._

_**You're still up though? Shouldn't you be in bed?**_

_For what? Classes don't start until Wednesday. I can sleep until noon._

_**Oh. Okay then. I just wanted to meet you in private, that's all.**_

_No need. I'll know when I see you._

_**Okay then. Have it your way.**_

Harry turned to his side in his bed, rather grumpy and anxious and worried as all hell. Draco, in his alcohol-induced state was tempted to keep talking, but decided to let it drop when his Link obviously cut the connection.

_Merlin. As long as it isn't a Weasley I don't give a shite. Why is Link being all uptight all of a sudden?_

Harry was out of bed and running bright and early, when most of the school was still sleeping off whatever they drank or slugging about because they never went to sleep, having to catch up on old times. He shoveled breakfast fast, eating at a pace only unsurpassed by only the infamous Ron Weasley himself.

A few loops later, a shower, and a wardrobe change Harry headed back out with Ron and Neville in tow. As Harry leaned up against a tree next to the lake and started to sketch, he notice that his drawing became more life-like. Now even though he was a modest sketch artist, the quality of his work definitely was enhanced. Neville's smile and Ron's grin of triumph were captured almost to a tee as they played a smaller travel version of Wizarding Chess. _It's gotta be the link. There's no other explanation._

Shaking his head and smiling when Ron and Neville wouldn't budge until he took his glamour off, the group made their way to the Quidditch stands to check out the purposively redone goals. Inspecting the fields, and nodding appreciatively at the new posts, which were a nice silver and red striped combination on one side, and a pretty purple and yellow on the next. _Interhouse unity and all that jazz, I suppose. _They played around for a few minutes, until heading in-between the stands to get back to the castle.

Harry looked up and thought, _Oh. Shite. The day of reckoning has come._

_Dear sweet Merlin. Who is that piece of hotness?_

_**What? Saw some little innocent first year to sodomize?**_

_Oh fuck you. _

Draco Malfoy sauntered casually over to the Gryffindor group, hoping to catch the attention of their let's just say, delectable friend.

"Weasel! How did you spend your summer, shining shoes?" Ron just looked at him and rolled his eyes, not even wanting to bother with Malfoy this year. He had other things to worry about. Like how not to get Hermoine to cry or get angry.

"Well at least I didn't have to spend the summer with my nose in Voldemort's ass cheeks. I do think I see a piece of corn or something on your nose from last week's Death Eater banquet."

Rage boiled over the link, along with embarrassment too. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and led him away from Draco. "C'mon Ron, it's obvious we're not wanted. Let's go find Hermoine."

Draco thought desperately, anything to make them turn around. _Think Think Think!!!_

"Where's Potter, Weasel? Finally get the courage to off himself?" With that comment, the retreating group stopped dead.

Draco's heart quickened when he felt rage hurt and sorrow blasting at him through the link.

_Link? You okay?_

_**Yup. Just pissed.**_

_I'm trying to get this guy's attention but Jesus it seems the only Malfoy way was to mock the Golden Wonder. Where is he anyway?_

Harry shook his head and sauntered back up to Malfoy. He got about a foot away from him, and spit on Malfoy's Wizarding Armani shoes. "You make me sick."

At first, no one knew what to do. Everyone just sat there, not believing what just happened, and waiting for an explosive reaction to occur. Draco himself was more shocked than anything.

Draco cleared his throat, and said clearly, "Well if it's got to be that way then," and punched this vision in front of him in the stomach. Draco received a well-placed upper cut in return. Back and forth it went, until they somehow landed on the ground wrestling, trying to choke eachother to death. Harry rolled on top of Draco and yanked on his hair, laughing cruelly in Draco's ear, "You want this you dirty little scum don't you? Voldemort isn't enough. You need more."

Anger flashed through the link as the tussle ensued. There was hollering and cheering from the students that grouped together to watch this magnificent fight. Draco, to his horror and the amusement of Harry was that he was really starting to get turned on by the fight. Harry noticed and laughed again, this sick twisted laugh and whispered feverishly, "You like that too much don't you, you dirty little whore."

Draco's anger shot up ten degrees and he finally got on top of the man. He placed his hands on the other's hips, fully intending to head butt him when a flash of pain seared his palm where he touched bare skin oh this man's right hip. They both stopped, shocked, and Draco finally got an up close look at the mystery man's face. _Potter??!!_

But just then a second later he moved his hand and saw that, same, damning tattoo. Harry grimaced and grabbed Draco's hand, doing the impossible. Pleading upon hope to apparate to the Room of Requirement. And guess what? They did.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

a/n: thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I'm typing along, as you can see!


	9. WellThat Explains Alot

Finding themselves in a nice warm room, with deep maroon walls, a huge fire place, a table full of food, what looked to be a bathroom and a large bed, they stopped fighting and looked at eachother.

Draco had fallen on top of Harry when his hand no, his arm had been yanked by Harry. They lay there, for several moments, just panting and trying to think of what to say.

It seemed like an eternity; no it was an eternity for Harry. He waited for Draco to jump up in disgust, put on that sneer and walk out of the room forever, walk out of his life. He also expected Draco to hex him into oblivion. That was what the old Draco would do. Nothing but their ragged breathing seemed to ensure that time was still moving. Harry's heart plummeted, when there was no response at first.

Harry couldn't blame Draco though; he was asking a lot of the blonde Slytherin at this particular point in time. He was challenging all the desires, wishes and walls that had shaped the man staring back at him for the last sixteen years of his life. Should he really be expecting this? It didn't seem all that fair.

Draco looked pained, and his features gradually shifted and grew into a smile. Draco put his forehead against Harry's and held that smile. "I should have known it was you." Harry smiled in return, fighting off the fact that Draco was wreaking havoc with his emotions.

_Link?_

_**Yeaass?**_

_Are you really Harry?_

"Yes I am really Harry." The teen looked Draco in the eyes. "C'mon Drake. That's a little too elaborate for even the best of pranksters."

With that, Draco sunk into the other boy's arms utterly defeated. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Harry looked at him curiously, and asked, "What do you mean what are we going to do? We're going to keep on like nothing's happened. But Draco, my powers are changing. I'm pretty sure it's because of the link."

"Oh really? All the while I thought it was just the broccoli you ate that allowed you to do wandless magic."

"No, that's just my incredibly good looks. You said so yourself on more than one occasion." Harry grinned and looked pleased with himself as Draco raised his head from Harry's chest and glared at the other teen.

_Prat._

_**That's rich, calling the kettle black.**_

_Bloody wanker._

_**You wank to me.**_

Disgusted with Harry, he got up and kicked the boy that was on the ground laughing. "You know, Harry. You're bloody evil. It's a wonder how you ended up in Gryffindor."

"I wasn't supposed to, you know. The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You've got to be shitting me!!" Harry looked solemn and shook his head. "Well….that explains a lot." Harry concurred.

Looking down at Harry, he couldn't help but smiling. "I've got you at my bloody mercy now Potter. See how you like that! Lick my boots!" Harry just arched a brow.

Looking back up at the ceiling, Draco wondered to himself why he opened his mouth sometimes. Harry, the smug bastard, sauntered over to the food and began to nibble on a bologna and mustard sandwich. Draco tenderly felt around the large lump on his head to see if there was any blood, and got up from the floor again.

"You know, there are days when I really wish to kill you." Harry laughed and smirked at Draco. "Doesn't it suck, knowing that you can't do anything to me anymore?" Draco looked at him horrified for a minute and then he slumped into the chair. "Blood fucking hell."

Harry stopped smiling for a few seconds, and suddenly turned on the fake happiness full force. "Well don't worry! I'm sure we can figure something out!!" But Draco knew better. He grasped at the link, just before the emotional connection was cut off, and squirmed the link back open. He got up, and got inches away from Harry's face. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" The quiet request shocked and shamed Harry to the core. _Who am I kidding? He can see through any walls and see through everything._

For the first time since the link was made, Harry was actually starting to almost regret it. But looking up into Draco's serene eyes, he knew it was an insane thing to think.

He needed this connection. Hell they both did. They needed strength, wisdom, a shoulder to cry on to help them through their hellish lives. They didn't need a silly chit giggling about dating the famous Harry Potter or the notorious Draco Malfoy. They needed someone who wasn't impressed or intimidated by their prowess or their status. The link chose very well matching them. Now that he was here Harry couldn't imagine life without the friendly presence fluttering just far enough away to not be a nuisance.

The both sat at the warm mahogany table, sitting across eachother hesitatingly starting to talk. They picked over the mountains of food on the table, drifting from sandwiches and soda to pastries and coffee. The conversation flowed and ebbed, and it seemed it was just as easy to talk to eachother in person as it was with the link. They debated everything from how hard Snape will be this year to seeker strategies to Death Eater Ethics. There was lots of laughter, and as a heated debate of bloodstones died down, the topic of pranks came up.

They were both devious as any teenager could be, and both enjoyed the shock factor in any situations. Draco swung his head over to the nearby Gryffindor, who had abandoned his chair for the bed and was currently sprawled out on it. Draco had dragged his chair over, slouching contentedly with his head resting on one arm of the chair; a leg sprawled out to the front, and the other swinging lazily over the opposing arm. Harry was amused to see how this sloppy pose made the teen look more inviting. This image of Malfoy Harry wouldn't mind approaching at all. _Lord he's wicked. _That point was only enhanced with the wicked gleam the teen got in his eye.

"Hey Harry. How many people have actually seen you with your glamour off?"

"Err..not many. You, Neville, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny. Why do you ask?" Harry smiled as Draco seemed more excited.

"Delightful. How would you like to give Hogwarts a kick in the arse?" Harry titled his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my link-ed friend, I shall make all very clear to you." Harry's brows shot up at this. "Oh really now. Will you?" Draco nodded and his plan was brilliant. They had spent a significant amount of time debating when and where Harry should make his glamour known to all. It was a powerful device, since his glamour allowed for Harry's taller height to be shown, but none of this muscled lithe that he had grown into. He looked like the same old Harry, just stretched taller. For safety reasons, Draco had put in quite a fight when Harry told him that he simply wanted to show people who he really was and to stop upholding to this Golden Boy Image.

Another thing they had to tackle was for people to allow them to get used to them hanging out. As the thought of this task seemed too daunting to attempt, Draco's brilliant mind thought up a plan to make Dumbledore's scheming pale in comparison.

Seeming to catch on to Harry's thoughts, Draco steepled his fingers and in one of the best Dumbledore impressions the other teen had seen continued, "Harry, my dear boy, pranks are most definitely the answer. We shall need to prank to the highest degree, and we shall need to make this an accomplishment worthy of the Weasley's. Is that acceptable, my dear boy?"

After Harry's laughter stopped bouncing off the walls, the teen settled down enough to zing Draco with a carbon copy Snape impression. "I suppose that's sufficient, Draco. Although your brains would be better used in mash than to actually try and stimulate them to work properly." Draco's eyes popped and laughed so hard he smacked his already abused head on the arm of the chair.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

After parting ways, both were haggled by their friends and brushed off with the simple story of that they fought, and the opposing teen fled in the sight of defeat. Things died down, and all was set for Wednesday night at dinner.

With the useful invisibility cloak that Draco coveted when Harry allowed him to use it, both teens got the deeds done. There was a simple set up really. They endeavored not to do their dirtiest, sneakiest and most foul but something suitably humiliating. It had to be extremely creative, but fairly commonplace to not make their respective housemates to breed ill will against them. They would have to be admired, but feared. This took a few short hours to find and complete what exactly they would like to do. They skulked, they sneaked, they squirmed, and they slimed. Even a shimmy was utilized at one point. Confirming via link that the task was set in motion, they awaited tomorrow's dinner with much glee.

_**You ready??**_

_Like a jetty._

Harry silently laughed at their hiding spot under the invisibility cloak and excitedly counted down… _**Ah one…ah two…and a –**_

A strangled scream escaped Ron. He looked quite ill, and shook his head, as if he saw something truly vile and he was amazed that his psyche came up with it. Hermoine looked worried and asked Ron if he was okay. Ron let out a tight reply that he was fine, just a sharp pain in his head.

A few moments later Ron suddenly started choking on his food, as if he inhaled the sheppard's pie he was eating. Taking a huge gulp of his pumpkin juice, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose.

_Looks like Ron is having some trouble..._

_**Ah yes. But just you wait.**_

Ron was seriously starting to panic. Images of Millicent Bulstrode and Hermoine doing unmentionable things kept on dancing through his mind. In his vision, he was unable to do anything, being tied to a chair. Ron was so confused. _What the hell? Why am I thinking about this._

He jumped again when a particularly graphic image of himself getting the wrong end of Millicent Bulstrode and a blunt object made him jump out of his seat. "MERLIN!" He held his head and was wild eyed.

Before anything could happen, Seamus and Neville looked quite ill. "Oh my gods, I think I'm going to vomit." Seamus clutched his stomach, bent over at a weird angle. Neville just became very pale, sitting there with a vacant expression on his face, his eye twitching every so often.

Ron, through his dazed state looked at several of the boys to discover he wasn't the only one suffering. He looked at them silently questioning and they all weakly nodded in response. About to inquire further, Pansy yelled across to them, "What's the matter Weasel? You finally get fed one of Neville's potions?" Ron jumped to his feet, getting up with the other boys and crossed in front of the Slytherin table, waving his hands angrily. "You bloody gits! You did this didn't you?!?"

Pansy laughed and arched a perfectly shaped brow. "Did what Ron? As much as I enjoy Occlumency, I'm wont to waste my precious gift on such a wasteful mind as yours."

Ron looked about forty shades of purple, and in a strangled whisper said, "You will pay for this. I swear on all that's holy, I WILL get revenge, you slimy, sneaky, stupid snakes who have to hide behind an even bigger snake to have any power at all. You're all a waste of space."

_OoOooh. Point for Weasel. Them are fighting words._

_**Seriously? I'm surprised you're not upset.**_

_I only get upset when he just sputters and says Git over and over again. It just takes all the fun out of arguing with him. That was quite some speech. _

Harry shook his head and smiled, while watching in the corner behind and to the left of the head table. He didn't want to blow their cover just yet. The best part was coming.

During their exchange, Pansy gracefully got up, surrounded by several of the elite Slytherins and came within a foot of the Gryffindor crew. As Pansy was about to speak, she suddenly got a horrified look on her face and became rather pale.

She blinked, and blinked again. She sharply looked at the other Slytherins noticed the change in how they felt. They all had straight faces, but to the trained eye, you could see the slight happenings of horror and disgust flitting across their masks.

Pansy glared, "Well it's not like you didn't do anything either, you sick fucks. What the hell is wrong with you? Hogwarts too big for your egos?" Ron spit at her feet, "We did anything? Nice acting, Parkinson, but there's no way in hell you've gotten poisoned too. Stop trying to play innocent."

Growling Pansy got right into Ron's face speaking with quiet, rageful venom. "Who the fuck do you think you are Weasel? King? Yes yes that is true, we know you think you are, you fucking ponce. Are you getting off on what you're bespelling me with? You dirty sick son of a bitch. Your family's poor, you're poor, and you'll never amount to anything. You should just quit breathing and save us all a favor."

Ron looked perfectly calm, which was a very very bad sign. He replied in a level calm manner, "I'm not nearly as sick as your kind are. What are you, recording this little event? Giving yourself pleasurable fantasies? Because in my book Millicent Bulstrode and my girlfriend do NOT MAKE A FUCKING GOOD SHAG!!!" Ron's volume grew in volume rising to almost a loud whisper. Pansy was taken aback and her fast mind was already sprinting ahead, trying to figure out who would do that.

Suddenly, bubbles popped above the affecteds' heads. In small damning clouds, the entire student body knew what they were thinking about with a simple scrolling feed.

Both sides stopped arguing for a minute and just stood there shocked, embarrassed and outraged. They desperately tried finite incatums, swishing the clouds away, anything everything to make their embarrassing revelations go away. Above Seamus, "Argus Filtch with Professor McGonagall" Above Pansy, "Professor Sprout with Professor Hagrid." Many different combinations sped through the clouds and made the students gasp with horror and laugh with amusement. The two groups faced off, each believing the other side did it.

Just as Pansy started for her wand or the teachers could interfere, Draco and Harry burst through the doors, Harry in his glamour and Draco being the man of the hour as always. They cockily sauntered in, not noticed by many until they approached the fighting group.

At once Pansy started yelling to Draco about what the "Greasy Gryffindors have done" and Ron implored the help of Harry to get revenge on those "Slimy Slytherin."

Harry and Draco had stopped walking and Draco turned to Harry. "Potter?" Harry swung his head lazily to meet Draco's gaze. "What do you want Malfoy?" "Did you poison my snakes?" "Yes. And did you poison my lions?" "That is exactly what I did." "Did you really?" "Yes." Harry was struggling to keep a straight face. "Hey Malfoy?" "Yes?" "Good job." "Thank you. You did an adequate job yourself." "A-Thank you."

The entirety of Hogwarts was silent in shock. Were Harry and Draco getting along? Had they entered some kind of twilight zone? The bubbles over the charmed group all read, "What the bloody hell?"

There could have been a hair falling and you could have heard it, let alone a pin. As they split up to go sit at their respective tables, Draco waited until Harry was in the middle of the Great Hall to look back over his shoulder and say, "Oh and Potter?" Harry stopped dead and turned to look at him. "Yeah?" "Take that stupid glamour off, it's hideous." Before Harry could reply Draco flicked his wand lazily to disintegrate the glamour and reveal the real Harry Potter.

At least a minute went by before a gasp and a whisper started at Hufflepuff and soon it spread like a wildfire throughout the tables. In seconds the Hall was insane with arguing and astonished laughter. No one could figure out why Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were on such good terms. And no one, not even Dumbledore expected the transformation Harry went through. Just the picture of Dumbledore's surprised face upon seeing Harry was priceless, and the snapshot was eventually mounted in Draco's Room.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

a/n All done! Hope you like! I think this chappy is o.k. I may have to redo it a little. But we'll see? Ne?


	10. Out Of The Closet

"Corrupt him." And a vicious smile graced the lips of the Dark Lord. It had been a scant fifteen minutes after Draco and Harry had swept out of the Great Hall, together, that the missive came for him. Draco had always thought these letters were eerie, just a plain white envelope, open the crisp note to see the Dark Lord's face peering back at you.

_It's a bloody fucking good scare tactic. If only for the shock factor._

_**Damn right it is. Now, can I finally get out of the fucking closet?**_

_Be my guest, just leave your clothing in there and come right out. _

Disgruntled annoyance was the only thing that came from the link. While he was talking with the link, a self-assured smirk and a teasing wink was relayed back to the Dark Lord via the picture. It seemed to be waiting for something, and Draco took the hint and kissed the picture.

The portrait smiled and stilled, as the Dark Lord was no longer there, peering through the picture. Waiting a few moments, making sure that it was no trick, Draco threw the card into the fire, and it plumed black for a moment.

Hearing the closet door open, Draco turned to see a disgruntled Harry Potter step out of the all-too-cluttered closet where he kept all his smelly quidditch gear. Performing a cleansing spell on Harry, he gracefully rose and led the way back to the Room of Requirement. The same room popped up again, only with a small padded room to the far right.

"Finally admitted you were crazy Draco? Congratulations. Acceptance is the first step." Harry grinned at the dark look shot his way, and seemed incredibly cheerier after this. F

Stopping a moment to grab water from the once-again overburdened table of food, Draco sauntered over to the room, which looked sparse except a small little box in the center.

The two teens looked at eachother, and then back to the box. Before either one could elect the other to touch it, a blue pulsing light was released and hummed pleasantly before it dropped, once again inanimate.

Harry walked over to it, wand at the ready, still cautious. All of a sudden, a giant dementor came roaring out of the box. Harry startled at this, and shook it off thinking it was a mere illusion….only it wasn't. He heard the all-too-familiar screams of his mother, the ice cold slowly turning is veins to ice. Harry was stuck to the spot, half-crouching, half-kneeling, unable to look away as the dementor slowly advanced.

_EXPECTO PATRONUM_

A midnight leopard pounced in all its silver-ghost glory. Harry was amazed at the strength and grace of the patronus, and was comforted in no small part that it had saved his life. After vanquishing the dementor, it looked over one translucent shoulder and nodded, somber eyes saying more than any words could.

"Thank you Draco."

Harry didn't hear the soft rustling of clothing as Draco made his way over to him, but he did feel the pair of small but strong arms encircling his crouched form.

_It's okay Link. I've got you. I'll always be here for you._

_**I know. It's scary to say that, but I know you will be.**_

They sat there, Draco occasionally murmuring comforting reassurances for countless minutes. When they were ready again, Draco helped Harry up and warily looked at the now menacing box.

"Should I even try? That was pretty bloody awful."

"Drake, go near the damn box. It's just shown us that we work well as a team. Besides, it can't have the real Voldemort, but probably like a boggart with all the qualities of the real thing."

Draco wand at ready approached the now slightly smoking box. It glowed brightly a few times then nothing. "Bloody hell Harry, did you break it?"

"Fuck if I know. Maybe you should poke it."

Harry could feel the heat coming from the glare. He just grinned happily and encouraged Draco to get closer to the box.

Shaking his head in disgust, Draco's head turned back to the box. All he saw was a blinding flash of heat and red. Then nothing but a warm, but not scalding wave of steam. It took a few seconds for the steam to clear, and Draco was amazed to see the damage done to the room.

The scorch marks made it seem like someone had suddenly put the surface of the sun in the tiny room. The insulation from the padding was oozing down to the floor; the air was heavy with the acrid smell of burnt objects.

Turning quickly to see Harry, covered in soot, a blinding white smile quickly outshone the charred scenery. "That was SO cool!"

Draco felt his face and came away with soot on his own fingers. Obviously shaken, his fingers started to shake lightly, no matter how hard he was trying to keep them steady.

It was now his turn to get a pair of semi-sooty arms in a tight but happy embrace. "Draco it's okay! Look! Something must have happened because one of us did something with magic!"

Draco buried his head into a slightly bouncing shoulder. "Could you be less damn excited that we almost just died?"

A small beep emitted from the machine and the two teens looked at eachother in horror, but let out sighs of relief as the glowing stopped, and the box once again rested on the ground.

They all but bolted from the room, going to sit on the couch, arms still supporting eachother. Reaching over to get some chocolate, Harry broke the generous wedge in half then gently brought one piece up to Draco's lips.

When the scared, shaken greys made contact with Harry's something in his soul jumped a little. _This bond is affecting me more than I thought it would. _ The quicksilver seemed to draw him in, taking him to place where he knew he could lay and rest his head. A place where he felt…._safe. _

Harry's heartbeat picked up a little, and their foreheads touched gently. Draco felt that time had stopped, and the only thing that was real was Harry and himself. A burst of tender emotion came through the link and engulfed Draco, even though he was very sure that Harry didn't realize he sent it.

_This is it._ Draco leaned forward slightly, almost enough to graze his link's lips.

THUD.

Draco wanted to scream in frustration, but managed to laugh nonetheless when Harry, perched on the edge of the couch fell onto the floor with a crash and the moment was ruined. He also detected a small stab of disappointment, and it secured him in the knowledge that he wasn't the only one that felt this way, regardless if Harry admitted it to himself or not.

The two rehashed things for a while, winding down from the eventful day, but as they parted, Draco felt there was something missing. _Oh yeah. He and I all over eachother. How could I forget?_

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 --

All done! This chappy is crapination. The next is better:D


	11. Refresher

It took days, no about a week for Hogwarts to settle down. And this was only the first week. Several Howlers were sent to both boys, chastising them for such immature progressions. Although, a congratulatory letter from the Weasley twins, with a box set of new gags and a quest for acquiring the elusive potion used in the now notorious prank. Harry wrote a letter back with a small sample of the potion, and told them to use it as they see fit, and determine if they enjoy the results. They also both received a letter from Snape praising them for their hard work and cleverness. Regrettably, the letters will have to remain in legend because both letters promptly disintegrated when the boys finished reading them.

As for how the houses were reacting, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked on curiously, but couldn't care less. They weren't usually up for fighting, and in this drama, they preferred to put up their feet and relax. Slytherin and Gryffindor both reacted violently to the thought of their two leaders befriending eachother. But all was silenced in Slytherin when the fact became known about Voldemort's consort. They all suspected it was a plot to lure Harry into Voldemort, so they became quite lenient when it came to Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, that exact thought was stuck like concrete in the Gryffindor mindset. Being protective of the wizarding savior, they tried to talk sensibly to him. They tried getting at him. They checked, re-checked, thrice checked and quadruple checked for bespelling. Finally some just gave up surrendering Harry to a lost fate. Then the cold shoulder began. It wasn't so bad; it seemed that everyone was just disappointed in Harry for falling into an obvious plot. But what hurt the most was definitely Ron.

After ranting with Harry for literally three and a half hours about the stunt he played on his "dearest and most loyal" best friend, Ron finally got it through his thick skull that Harry wasn't budging. He gave up that night, and tried again for two more nights for Harry to see his drastic, as Ron believed, folly. Ron finally, screaming in frustration gave the Golden Boy an ultimatum. Ron, his quite possibly closest and most loyal friend, or Draco, the Death Eater extraordinaire. Harry looked up at him, and finally said what he'd been meaning to say these last few days.

Harry shook his head then got up standing above Ron to give him an imposing figure. "Ron, of all the selfish, stupid things you've done in your life, I've never thought you'd actually hold me back from having other friends. Your jealousy in this case, but it should be marked extreme jealousy in reality, is completely unwarranted and quite surprising. Now I know you have been at odds with the Malfoy's for ages, your dad and his dad too. But it doesn't mean I can't befriend him, and it doesn't mean I have to put up with your belittling him either.

Draco would never make me choose between him and my "supposed" best friends. I am so, very very horribly disappointed in you for behaving this way. I am not going to choose between you or him, so you're going to have to make the decision for me. If you can't act mature enough to accept and even find it in your heart to befriend him, then turn around and never speak to me again. Because I don't want a friend who can't tolerate other people. Do you know why, Ron? Because that's exactly what Voldemort does."

Harry turned around, tears coming to his eyes and walked out of the bedroom and into the common room to find Hermoine. Hermoine, while not exactly supportive, knew there must be a good reason to Harry's extraordinary friendship with Malfoy. She looked into his eyes and got up to hug him. He hugged her back, and then took her hand and led her out with him. A strangled scream was unleashed as Ron came out of the dorms, watching Harry disappear behind the portrait and steal his girlfriend. Unnoticed by the two and Enraged, he went back to the room to do some damage.

Harry dragged Hermoine along the corridors to the Room of Requirement and called up the now familiar image of exactly what he wanted. She gasped at the luxury, and sat down on the floor next to the fire to warm up.

_**Draco?**_

_Yeah Harry?_

_**I need you here. Our room okay?**_

_Why? What's the matter? I felt your emotions going crazy a little while ago? Whose giving you trouble? Who am I hexing to death?_

Harry felt the indignation rising from the other side of the link and smiled tremulously.

_**I have to talk to you. Hermoine will be here okay?**_

_I suppose I shall have to be nice to the mudblood from now on? _Draco mentally sighed but he perked up anyway. _I'll be right there._

Waiting for Draco to arrive, Harry let himself put his head on Hermoine's shoulder and be held. He sighed and related what had happened with the conversation in detail and in depth, as Hermoine usually insisted every confrontation be retold in. At the end though, steam was coming out of her ears. "You know Harry, of all the selfish, priggish things imaginable. Just when we find out we can truly have interhouse unity. That prat is going to ruin it for everyone. Wait until I get my hands on him." She seethed. Harry looked at her surprised, but didn't say anything. Draco popped into the room looked at Harry and his best friend and not a small thread of jealousy made itself apparent to his link.

Harry looked surprised but patted Hermoine's arm as he lifted himself from her embrace. "What's up, Harry?" "Nothing much Drake. Just some petty interhouse quarreling." With that he sent the whole conversation, via link to Draco. Hermoine looked back and forth for a minute or two, seeing as how she had no clue that Draco was reviewing the fight, but she kept her obviously curious gob shut.

After three more minutes of silence, Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked deadly. "Wait. Until. I. Get. My. Hands. On. That. Fucking. Prick." He stomped about the room and argued with himself whether or not disemboweling would be good enough for the likes of Ron Weasley. He calmed down efficiently after a few moments and then slouched on his favorite of the two chairs.

Harry was talking to Hermoine, and Draco looked at them specutively as it died down. Harry took Hermoine's hand in his own and said solemnly. "He actually was looking forward to spending time with Ron, since he is rather good at wizarding chess and heard a lot about his game style. He is also equally pleased to finally be able to debate with you about school topics, because he is second in the class, whether he likes it or not."

Hermoine looked surprised at this, and looked at Draco to see if this was true. The dull flush that crept up his neck affirmed that, but she was also genuinely pleased that someone of her let's just say, caliber was willing to talk to her. She had ached for a good educated debate in a long while.

Harry looked at her again and asked her something she couldn't resist. "There is…there is something also I need to tell you. But you need to take a Wizard's Oath that you will not repeat what you have heard to anyone, by any means. It is that imperative." Hermoine started, _But I'm his best friend! What can he not come to me for? I can't believe he's keeping things from Ron and I. Although, that's probably to be expected, especially since he's been keeping this friendship with Draco secret. Damn my inquisitive nature._ "All right Harry, I'll take it. I'm just surprised that you couldn't come to me and Ron about this."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "It's for the same reason I didn't tell anyone about me and Draco being friends until you actually got back to school. You just wouldn't be able to understand over the distance."

In short order, Hermoine and Harry had made the oath and Hermoine lay out on her stomach, propped up by a pillow underneath her chest. Looking at Harry expectantly, she braced herself for something big. But even she couldn't have braced for this. "Draco and I are linked."

Hermoine blinked as if not processing the information. "You and Draco are WHAT?" She got very confused, and she tried her best to believe what was coming out of Harry's mouth. "You're not kidding are you? Because that's a very cruel joke and you would be slipping to new lows if you are." Harry laughed and shook his head. "Draco's a spy for the Order. As Voldemort's…um…friend we'll say, he's privy to things normal members could only have wet dreams about. He sends me the memories, I write them down in a magical journal, and Dumbledore reads out the printouts. That way, Draco can't be missed while he reports to headquarters, nor can he be tracked going there in any way. He doesn't have to! Brilliant plan, I say. The weird thing is that Draco and I had no idea we were going to be links. Hogwarts picked out the best match in the entire wizarding world, and I seemed most suitable."

Hermoine looked amazed, but slowly started to believe the story. "How can you two forget everything that's happened throughout the last six years? How? It's just not feasible."

"When you've lived lives like ours Hermoine, if I may call you that," she nodded at Draco "You learn to forgive and forget if it means to find acceptance in someone who matches you so well."

She nodded slightly. "I guess it makes sense in a weird sort of way. I'm just surprised you two get along so well. It seems as if you have been friends for ages." "Funny you should say that Hermoine, I was just thinking that myself." Harry replied. "It seems as if we've been talking in each others' minds since we've been born. I can't imagine not having this closeness that I feel. It's amazing."

Hermoine sighed a little at that, finding it in her heart to accept Draco as he truly is. "So, are you two willing to make it official?" "What do you mean?" Harry asked. Draco turned beet red and redirected his gaze at Hermione's feet. "Draco likes Harry, and Harry likes Draco. I'm assuming you two want everyone to warm up to it first, yes?"

"Um…I wasn't aware that I was gay, let alone dating Draco." Harry asked and laughed. Draco's color drained from his face. "I've just started being friends with him Hermoine. You need to give it time." Hermoine nodded, looked at Draco's face and wisely responded. " Welp, with that bombshell, I better go. Nice talking to the both of you. Draco you and I should talk about the essay for Professor Snape that's due on Tuesday. I'd love to hear your thoughts." Draco nodded discreetly, not wanting to seem too excited to talk about his favorite class along with another potion enthusiast.

As the door shut merrily, Draco looked at anything but Harry his side of the link pulsing hurt. Harry, concerned slipped behind the thin waif and held him comfortingly. Draco stiffened in the embrace, not giving an inch in terms of relaxation.

"You don't like me? You don't think I'm cute?" Harry sighed. "Draco…you know how hard this is for me. I just, I'm just coming to terms with our relationship and even though I'm very attracted to you for someone who isn't gay, and I've been having all these dreams about you, I'm having trouble figuring out what to do about Ron and the rest of my house. This would cause an uproar, not in Hogwarts, but in the wizarding world. You and I are two of the most eligible bachelors –" Harry was cut off by Draco invading his personal space.

"And I …think….we should…" Harry's train of thought ghosted away from him like the smoke coming from the fire. He looked into Draco's eyes, not sure of what to do, just feeling hypersensitive all over his body. Unsure of this development, Harry darted his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. This entranced Draco, his gaze following the pink muscle as it sped back in between Harry's soft lips.

_**Dr…Draco?**_

_What Harry?_

"I…I…I'm not gay." Draco smirked and ghosted his lips across Harry's in retort. _We'll see about that. _Draco was gentle the entire time, just brushing butterfly kisses across his Link's lips when things around them got steadily cooler. The kiss progressed slowly, never coming to more than just soft lip contact, Draco could see Harry's breath coming in puffs, but was too caught up in the moment to bother to think. As it slowed and a soft peck was the final deed on Harry's part, much to Draco's pleasure.

It was the after effect, which had both of them puzzled. For they had ended up on their butts, surrounded by a floor's worth of ice. "What the fuck Harry?" Harry looked confused and just shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea how I did it. Are you sure it wasn't you?" "Of course I'm bloody sure! I, for one am in control of my magical abilities and do not have to resort to being shocked and surprised by magic!"

Harry took one look at him and laughed hysterically. Draco just started ranting louder, enraged that Harry wouldn't take him seriously. Eventually Harry's laughter subsided and he just shook his head, and smiled in amusement at his link still ranting about control.

"Draco. I can do elemental magic."

"So bloody fucking well what? That can be done once every three hundred years or so by someone powerful. You need to learn that…"

"DRACO!"

"WHAT!"

"I can do elemental magic." Draco paused mid-rant, _bloody fucking hell! Do you know what this means?!?!_

"That I have a really good chance of defeating Voldemort?"

Draco looked up and then looked thoughtful. _Maybe? Merlin...there might actually be hope after all._

"Hey! I'm not chopped liver you know." Harry turned away, mock pouting. A smirk and a panther-like prowl later Draco's lips were at Harry's throat.

_Well the first thing when dealing with extra magical power is to stimulate it into reacting. Now, if memory serves me, the last thing you were doing to make your elemental magic emerge was…_

Harry grinned and turned in Draco's arms. "Oh memory serves me well. But I do think I need a refresher. Care to help me?"

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 --

Yay for a slightly fluffy ending. :D


	12. Suprise Suprise

(A/N): So whoah I just remembered I had these stories. It's been a long while! But I just reread this one in particular and fell in love with it again. So here it is! Another Chapter! :D

Chapter 12: Surprise, Surprise

Draco groaned slightly and rubbed his head. _I'll be damned if I let Harry catch me off-guard like that again. I'll be all bruised, and Malfoys don't bruise. They are far too handsome._

Stretching and yawning, allowing his breathing body pillow to shift slightly, Draco mused to himself after pressing a soft kiss to his Link's forehead. _What are we going to do about all this power he's getting? This can't be safe. Scar-head is going to have to control his damn magic for once. Severus might be able to help, but it's still too risky. Occulemency can only go so far. Damn. Maybe Hermoine?_

Harry grumbled and burrowed further into Draco squeezing him tightly. The unpleasant buzzing of his Link's worry was keeping him from his treasured and pleasant sleep. Although it was unplanned, the overnight stay in the Room of Requirement provided much needed physical and mental closeness.

"Shut up Drake. Stop worrying like some distressed damsel. I'll take care of you, you know that."

Draco snorted. "As if you're not the one needing rescue all the time. I'm not the one running off head-first into danger skipping merrily to Voldemort."

Harry lifted his head and a slender eyebrow. "Are you forgetting that you're supposively sleeping with the Red-Eyed Looney?"

Draco had the grace to look bemused, then replied, "Touché."

_**That's what I thought.**_

_Really? You did not just go there. You may have a cute face, but you're definitely the brawn in this link. No way in bloody hell you're the brains._

_**Ah. But I'm not the blonde. And I don't wear make up.**_

_Oh shut the hell up Harry. It was kohl. And you loved it. _Draco was riled, and pushed Harry away from him. Of course Harry didn't really care, but allowed himself to roll off the bed that was provided by Hogwarts for the night.

Yawning and scratching his chest, Harry made his way over to the table, where Dobby had delivered their favorite breakfast delicacies. Draco tried to look unassuming as he perused his partner-in-crime's body, but slowly drank in every detail. _Merlin, is that boy gorgeous._

The spell was broken in an instant when Harry decided to scratch his crotch while shoveling porridge into his face so fast his hand was a blur. Draco shook his head disgusted, and daintily moved to the table and ate some crepes with fresh fruit.

As the two older students watched the clock, they wearily and sadly got ready for classes. Both in need of a shower, they left their haven and started for their dorms.

When Harry walked into his dorm room, he was aware that something was amiss. Actually, something was very amiss. The room was normally a little messy; after all, several young males shared a room. When he looked at his things, however, he saw red.

Rage pushed at him, as well as hurt. His bed was messed, sheets and blankets ripped to shreds. Several of his private things were smashed, although of little to know cost, very sentimental in nature. The Remembrall that started his quidditch career, his glasses, and a few odds and ends of friendship that were quite important. Luckily nothing of value was destroyed, as Harry learned at an early age to keep the truly precious things safely locked away. As he silently repaired the damage to the best of his ability, the anger continued to grow. The pillows were decimated, almost destroyed as a finishing touch because there was a thick layer over all of his things.

Harry made quick work of his things, as nothing was to the point of ruin, and decided to ward his bed from further foul play. Amazed that he would have to do this in his own room, he grabbed his things for his shower and decided that days can go downhill quite quickly.

_Hey Potter. Can you quit the glowering? What the hell has gotten your knickers into a twist? I can't even concentrate on my ancient runes with your anger giving me heartburn._

A quickly flashed display of chagrin was sent over the link._** Sorry Drake. Ron decided to redecorate my stuff because I acted like an adult. He didn't seem above stealing half my chocolate though. Fucking wanker. **_

Draco felt, rather than saw the dark glower that was on Harry's face at the moment. _Is it bad enough that you need to move out? Because my bed can always be enlarged. _Trying to send his best leer over the link, Draco was rewarded with a laugh and a short burst of amusement breaking Harry's foul mood.

_**Nah. Definitely not that bad, but if he tries it again he'll be in for a world of hurt, let me tell you.**_

_So vengeance and all that? Entirely Slytherin concepts you know. Nothing heroic and loyal about those things. Very un-Gryffindork._

_**Yeah yeah wanker. Get back to your schoolwork.**_

Harry sent a wave of affection to the blond teen and started working on his potions essay. Although the stunt Ron pulled was childish and a dick thing to do, Harry didn't see it being too extreme. He had to endure his best friend's pig=headedness before, and it certainly won't be the last time.

Ron is most likely pouting off in a corner somewhere, already regretting his actions. Harry mused to himself. _He better cut the shite though. I'm not taking anymore of his flak._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 –

The next two weeks passed in a blur, and Harry and Draco settled into a comfortable routine. Most nights would be spent with their respective houses and friends, allowing one or two nights a week socializing with the others' friends.

They got away to "their room" as they called it as much as possible, but had not gotten a chance to stay there until tonight, a Friday with no quidditch, rounds for the Head Boy Draco, or Hermione's bullying Ron to spend time with Harry in tense silence.

Draco and Harry skipped dinner as Dobby was happy to supply them with their own private feast. The bed remained, but they added a small bathroom in the mix, as neither planned on rushing off in the morning.

Reading over each others' Transfiguration essays, there was a comfortable silence in the way that the fire crackled and the quills scratched occasionally. Finally, after about an hour, Harry yawned and cracked his back.

"I'm going to go in the other room. We need a diversion. Maybe a little excitement." Draco looked up and stared at Harry as if he had four heads.

"You do realize the last time we went in there we almost died, correct?" Harry shrugged. "It can't be that bad. Hogwarts wouldn't kill us. She's just trying to shake things up a little."

"You're fucking nutters, you know that right? I like you and all Harry, but you're bloody 'round the bend."

Harry laughed and waved over his shoulder. "Ta ta love. I'll be back from vanquishing the dragon." He started near the door, and slipped on the ice.

"Harry. What the hell! What did I tell you about controlling your magic?"

"Damnit Drake I didn't mean to. I didn't even feel it." Steam started to rise from the ice as the temperature in the room increased.

"You need to be more responsible! You can't just expect no one to find out about your abilities if you can't even fucking control it!" One of the mirror panes in the bathroom cracked from the cold.

"You make it sound like it's so fucking easy! Well Mr. Pureblood, I haven't had your training, so give me a fucking break!" The fire roared to life and leapt a few feet outwards, as the sparks in Harry's eyes crackled with anger.

"You see damnit! You need to fucking get a grip!" Draco leapt to his feet, and as he did so, the pipes in the bathroom burst from the cold. The sound scaring them both witless, Draco ran over to stop the flooding.

Grumbling about sloppy Gryffindors as he reemerged, he saw that Harry hadn't moved. Glancing at him, he saw why. He could move his arms and knees, but his feet were frozen to the spot, as the ice and fire had melted and remelted him to the floor.

"Uh, Draco?"

"What?" the blond wizard snapped.

"Uh…I didn't do that." Draco looked at him.

"Didn't do what? Other than do something incredibly stupid. Honestly, who melts themselves to the floor?" The temperature in the room dropped again.

Draco all but growled at Harry as he shivered and his breath produced a puff of smoke while he made quick work of freeing his link from the floor. "Can you control your fucking magic? It's colder than Merlin's balls in here!"

Harry looked at him confused, and then a suspicious gleam appeared. "I am not dropping the fucking temperature in here, you bastard."

Draco narrowed his eyes venomously. "I am not a fucking bastard, you pecker head. I'll just leave you to rot next time!" Draco turned away sharply in anger.

A loud bang caused him to jump and he quickly turned around. The slight of the alarmed Harry Potter with heavy ice shards that could easily kill him startled him into clarity.

_Bollocks._

_**..Um….I think you're the most charming bloke of all time?**_

Draco burst into laughter then, his anger evaporated, replaced with a hint of sheepishness. Draco melted the ice yet again around Harry as they did not yet figure how to control the elemental power aspect.

Going into Harry's shivering arms; Draco closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his link's collarbone. Sensing they both needed this; Harry tugged him closer, and kissed the soft blonde tresses.

"Merlin's beard Harry. We can both do elemental magic."

"Yup."

"Mine's better."

Harry laughed and shook his head. Tugging Draco to bed, they chatted quietly for some time, before drifting off to sleep, content in the knowledge they had each other to protect them.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-8 --

(huzzah!)


End file.
